


Here, I Stand

by Umabel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Gen, Multi, little au
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umabel/pseuds/Umabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Mormont non era l'erede dell'Isola dell'Orso: suo padre era un cavaliere rinnegato, condannato a morte e sua madre era divenuta fra le sgualdrine più famose di Essos. Lady Mormont si trovava presso la nobile Casata Frey per stipulare un contratto matrimoniale con uno dei figli legittimi del patriarca.<br/>Nessuno si attendeva altro da lei, doveva unicamente obbedire e mostrarsi graziosa ma nel bagno di sangue del Red Wedding, riesce a salvarsi, divenuta ostaggio può solamente essere riscattata per essere l'ingranaggio di un nuovo piano.<br/>Stavolta, la giovane, troverà un modo per manifestare la propria volontà?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la mia prima fanfiction su 'Game of Thrones' ed è la prima che pubblichi da svariati anni. Tra i personaggi principali c'è una temibile OC, Sylvia Mormont, unica figlia di Jorah Mormont e Lynesse Hightower e legittima erede dell'Isola dell'Orso, sino alla caduta in disgrazia di Jorah. Ho leggermente forzato la timeline di questi due personaggi, affinché potessi muovere una giovane e non una bambina.  
> Gli altri personaggi appartengono a Casate solitamente secondarie nella costruzione della trama ufficiale, ovvero di serial/libri e la maggior parte sono alfieri dei Tyrell.  
> Il rating potrebbe subire dei mutamenti, mentre è chiaro sin da subito che la narrazione prende il via dopo il famigerato Red Wedding.  
>  **Personaggi:** Sylvia Mormont (OC), Willas Tyrell, Gunthor Hightower, Jeyne Fossoway, Ilya Flowers (OC), Aguilar Rowan (OC), Lylie Sloane (OC), Lyset Oldflowers (OC), Darin Redwyne (OC), Archibald Chester (OC), Vyrenus Kidwell (OC), Garlan Tyrell, Leonette Fossoway, Mace Tyrell, Alerie Hightower, Margaery Tyrell, Olenna Redwyne Tyrell, Jorah Mormont, Lynesse Hightower.  
>  **Precisazioni:** Le Casate sono esistenti, ho solo dato nomi di fantasia a figli citati o eredi lasciati in disparte. Non sono tutti dei PoV ma la trama verde su due schieramenti, ovvero i Tyrell ed i Mormont.

**PoV Sylvia Mormont. Capitolo I**

Erano trascorsi ventinove nove giorni, Sylvia ne era sicura perché, circondata dall'oscurità, il tempo era l'unica, imprecisa coordinata. La sua cella era sprovvista di feritoie, aveva la sensazione fosse rasente all'acqua almeno sul lato destro comunque, riusciva a scorgere il cono di luce diurno nel corridoio o il bagliore soffuso delle lampade a petrolio utilizzate dalle guardie di notte,  non fossero bastati quegli indizi, aveva ricevuto venti nove piatti con del pane nero, del formaggio duro quanto il cuoio e del pesce così viscido da scivolarle in gola, venti nove boccali di vino annacquato e aveva anche una brocca di acqua, alta quanto la sua mano riempita di tanto in tanto, mentre assai più raramente, i carcerieri si occupavano del secchio nell'angolo estremo dell'antro umido, la cui aria era resa fetida dalle sue stesse necessità.  
_'Questa non è vita._ ' si era scoperta a pensare, rabbrividendo: _'Mi tengono per qualche scambio o credono sappia dei piani del re. Vogliono stremarmi per estorcere informazioni.'_  
Sylvia Mormont ricordava lo sguardo terrorizzato di Dacey, mentre veniva colpita dalla spada, la sua gola non era riuscita a produrre alcun grido.  
«Scappa.» aveva ordinato qualcuno, che non riusciva a distingue nel groviglio di incubi e realtà, Sylvia si era alzata prontamente con un calice nella mano sinistra, lo smilzo Frey dai denti sporgenti, armato di pugnale aveva riso del suo gesto, una risata aspra e rauca di catarro mentre Dacey si accasciava al suolo, senza ardore nello sguardo. Sylvia si era avventata sul bastardo di lord Walder Frey con disperazione, aveva fatto calare il boccale sul naso sino a quando non era stata investita dagli spruzzi di sangue e di muco, aveva tentato di forzare la mascella per calcare la coppa nel palato, sentiva i denti frantumarsi, i suoi versi erano osceni per questo faceva pressione, li avrebbe coperti col bicchiere. Il ragazzo aveva graffiato il suo volto, il collo conficcando le unghie nella pelle, aveva cercato di spingerla lontano ma lei l'aveva trattenuto sul pavimento lurido, sedendovi sopra. Lo smilzo aveva strappato qualche ciocca di capelli, l'aveva stretta con foga, poi aveva staccato le cuciture della manica destra, il broccato era un tessuto pesante, era passato a tempestarla di pugni sui fianchi, solamente una freccia scoccata dai musici aveva posto fine alla loro lotta.  
La Mormont era crollata sul fianco, in tempo per sentire un calcio in pieno addome.  
_'Ora, le piogge piangono nella sua sala'.  
_ Sylvia non era riuscita a scrollarsi di dosso quella canzone, aveva la netta impressione che venisse suonata di continuo.  
Era stata svegliata, sdraiata supina sul sacco di pagliericcio della cella, troppo basso e troppo lercio per essere paragonato a un materasso. Era stata incatenata per i polsi ad una serie di pensanti anelli fissati alla parete alle sue spalle, era stata annichilita dalla sofferenza fisica e mentale, estranea al presente per secondi.  
_'E nessuno a udirne il pianto'_.  
Era sormontata da due soldati, illuminati dalla torcia sorretta dal terzo, il più tarchiato, simili tra loro a sufficienza da essere fratellastri. La visione aveva prodotto un tremito convulso, aveva ritratto le gambe in grembo. Non era stata fermata.  
_'Ad alcuni uomini piace vincere la resistenza'._  
Le parole brutali di Maege Mormont avevano sormontato l'apatia in cui era affondata, aveva chinato il viso, scoprendo di essere avvolta in una coperta di lana. Aveva sentito lo stomaco rivoltato, la bile ritornare nella gola, irritandola.  
Sylvia Mormont non si sarebbe abbassata ad implorare, né avrebbe cercato pietà laddove era impensabile trovarne; avrebbe lasciaro ai vincitori il bottino offerto da una vergine ed avrebbe trovato una fine onorevole, degna di una figlia dell'Isola dell'Orso. Aveva stretto la mascella, rabbiosa.  
«Sei una gatta randagia.» aveva riso quello tarchiato, alzando la torcia: «Le femmine del Nord sono tutte puttanelle violente.»  
Lei non l'aveva guardato, la sua voce era un suono stomachevole.  
«Potresti comunicarlo a lady Sansa Stark.» non era riuscita a tacere, né se ne era pentita nel ricevere un manrovescio, la testa aveva battuto contro la pietra sotto al sacco.   
«Lo dico a te, lady Sylvia Mormont.» aveva ringhiato questi, ritraendosi: «Muoviamoci. Sono stanco di stare in mezzo ai topi.» aveva fatto una pausa: «E alle cagne.» gli altri due avevano riso sguaiati.  
Sylvia con in bocca il sapore del sangue, si era accorta di non avere la freccia nella carne, avvertiva il pulsare ritmico di un male caldo, quasi stordente, aveva cercato di dimenarsi poi, quando la coperta era stata sollevata, il bustino dell'abito strappato dalle mani di uomini che avevano smesso di parlare era stato inutile.  
_'Sì, ora le piogge piangono nella sua sala. E non c'è una sola anima ad udirle.'_  
Aveva chiuso gli occhi asciutti, i muscoli rigidi avrebbero fatto opposizione.  
«Infetta.» aveva sentenziato il più anziano, come fosse stata una carta di poco valore in un partita: «S'era detto lino fresco, sopra l'impacco. Hanno fatto un pasticcio.» aveva borbottato. Sylvia aveva aperto gli occhi, aveva tratto un breve sospiro.   
«Non guardare.» aveva consigliato a mezza voce, incurante di quanto potesse far male, aveva rimosso la stoffa e con una sorta di spatola stretta, sottile, aveva raschiato la crosta, poi il pus.  
Sylvia aveva stretto la lingua tra i denti, serrato i pugni furiosamente mentre il metallo stava raschiando come un maiale in cerca di ghiande.  
«Era chiusa e non sanguinava!» aveva protestato uno dei tre: «Se vai più a fondo, ci possiamo fare il brodo con le ossa.» aveva poi sbuffato: «Io non ho voglia di affrontare...»  
L'altro era riuscito a zittirlo: «Era stata contaminata, sotto cresceva soltanto tessuto sporco. Lo vedi?» aveva sbottato con tracotanza: «Tolgo questo lerciume, lascio che il sangue cattivo esca sino all'ultima goccia. E la chiudo.» aveva pure sospirato, neanche fossero stati bimbi.  
Sylvia era stata scossa da tremiti improvvisi, si era graffiata i palmi delle mani, qualche lamento  aveva lasciato la sua bocca, alcune lacrime erano scese sino al mento.   
«Andrà meglio, quanto avrò pulito.» l'aveva rassicurata l'uomo  aveva preso una bacinella in cui raccogliere il sangue vischioso che traboccava dalla spalla. «Illumina, devo capire com'è il sangue» aveva ordinato al tarchiato  
«Pare sempre lo stesso.» aveva borbottato questi.  
«Te sei un asino e non capisci.» aveva spiegato: «Questo è il sangue ammalato, vedi che è scuro, poco liquido?» aveva fatto un verso col naso: «Somiglia alla carne col pus. L'avete sentita la puzza?»   
«Pareva morta.» aveva osservato il secondo  
«Sì, perché la parte era morta e la diffondeva. Il sangue era stato contaminato.» aveva terminato il soldato.  
Sylvia non avrebbe saputo quantificare il sangue che era stato asportato, le voci si erano accavallate tra loro.   
_'I miei artigli sono lunghi ed affilati, mio lord, lunghi ed affilati quanto i tuoi.'_  
Sylvia aveva sentito una sensazione gradevole, fresca, una spugna stava tamponando la pelle, l'acqua stava dando sollievo ai lividi, alle ferite. Era seguito l'impacco umido dal profumo aromatico, trattenuto da fasce di lino.  
«Domani, avrai la febbre.» aveva detto il Frey: «Gli altri giorni, non posso dirlo. Dovrai mangiare, dovrai bere, mettere i vestiti e stare sotto la coperta. Io ti dovrò medicare ancora e ancora forse dovrò tornare raschiare. Tu mangia, bevi, resta al caldo.» aveva finito la sfilza di ordini, tirò su col naso, spuntò all'esterno della cella.  
«Perché dovrei farlo?» Sylvia aveva un respiro rauco al posto della voce, non era possibile distinguere un tono, forse neppure le sillabe nel suono pastoso e secco quanto la ruggine.  
Il più vecchio si era fermato, non c'era stata ombra di compassione nello sguardo, non la considerava una vittima, stava fissando come l'occupante della cella. Sylvia aveva compreso cosa significasse essere una semplice prigioniera.  
«Per vivere.» aveva detto senza enfasi: «Perché si suppone che la gente del Nord non si lasci abbattere da così poco.» a questa frase, erano seguite due risate sarcastiche. «Perché hanno pagato per vederti fuori di qui. Lord Frey non vuole ridare i soldi. Tu vivi, sei stata benedetta dagli Dei. Non sfidarli con l'ingratitudine, ragazzina.»  
La porta era stata chiusa. Sylvia era rimasta con un topo, alcuni scarafaggi e con l'inesorabile scorrere delle ore.  
Una serva era arrivata, sgraziata e di pessimo umore; l'aveva aiutata a disfarsi del vestito rovinato, le aveva infilato una tunica di lana, calze e zoccoli duri; la ragazza con la delicatezza con cui si è soliti pelare le patate, aveva intrecciato i capelli neri di lady Mormont, aveva portato il necessario per pulirsi, inclusa l'acqua gelida, aveva svuotato il secchio, era andata via senza aprire bocca, volutamente ostile.  
Erano trascorsi venti nove giorni, Sylvia Mormont era stata preda della febbre per otto, aveva mangiato, aveva bevuto, aveva cercato il secchio per espletare le necessità in uno stato di  tetra  confusione, il Frey aveva cambiato la fasciatura tredici volte, la serva l'aveva cambiata all'alba.  
Era stata benedetta dagli Dei con la vita, aveva pensato, come un'ingrata, maledicendola, vi si era aggrappata.


	2. POV Sylvia Mormont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Siamo prigioniere e siamo ignare.’ finì per valutare: 'Lo siamo tutte, la Madre è colei che ci consola, ma il Guerriero non ci ascolta.’

**POV Sylvia Mormont. Capitolo II**

Il sonno di Sylvia Mormont era solitamente quieto, indotto da una sostanza ipnotica mescolata al vino annacquato della cena. L'unica ragione per cui non lo sputava, era il relativo sollievo che ne traeva: un pacifico dormi-veglia, dove le tenebre, i suoni ovattati della notte erano estranei alla sua realtà, un fluttuare nel vuoto con il dolore alla spalla a rammentarle di essere viva, di essere sola e solamente una donna.  
_‘Cosa provano i Meta-lupi, quando corrono sulla neve?’_ si domandava spesso, socchiudeva le palpebre, perché le ombre disegnassero lo sconfinato panorama visibile dalla Barriera. _'E  cosa sentono i corvi a volare sui sentieri d'aria?’_ e poteva quasi scorgere le cime verdi degli alberi, in attesa dell'Inverno.  
Era il trentunesimo giorno di prigionia, Sylvia infilò la mano sotto la veste, le dita si muovevano istintivamente per premere sulle bende, strofinare un poco il lino in preda ad uno spasmo di prurito indomabile, sentiva i denti digrignare nel tentativo disperato di grattar via la sensazione.  
I passi lungo il corridoio erano più numerosi, meno pesanti, aveva promesso sul proprio onore di non cedere al panico eppure per un attimo, ebbe voglia di singhiozzare, maledire qualsiasi dio proteggesse la Casata infame dei Frey; fu sicura di non sopportare altra tensione muscolare, di raggomitolarsi per vomitare bile e saliva, invece fu trovata seduta a ridosso del muro lievemente incurvata in direzione della luce.  
C'era il Guaritore, un ragazzino dal naso aquilino che reggeva la torcia ed una fanciulla, Sylvia non rammentava di averla incrociata nei corridoi o nelle stanze, ciò non significava nulla perché aveva solo visioni sfocate di quei momenti di calma; poteva essere sua coetanea o avere un paio di anni in più, comunque non arrivava ai vent'anni. Era sgraziata, non orribile, aveva l'ossatura robusta, mascolina, i denti grandi ed il naso schiacciato, però gli occhi azzurri erano luminosi, i capelli castani parevano morbidi, portava un semplice abito blu con il colletto, i polsini e l'orlo della gonna in pizzo bianco, vi era un nastro di seta argentato a donare grazia a quella tenuta austera, nessun monile era visibile. Rimasero a studiarsi, a commiserarsi, per ragioni differenti, in silenzio, c'era qualcosa di sottile che univa entrambe, in condizioni opposte, Sylvia non avrebbe saputo definire quella sensazione ma la nutriva e se ne sentiva oggetto assai spesso.  
_'Siamo prigioniere e siamo ignare.’_ finì per valutare: _'Lo siamo tutte, la Madre è colei che ci consola, ma il Guerriero non ci ascolta.’_  
La Frey trasse un sospiro, le dita affondarono nelle pieghe della gonna: «Non c'è scelta, hai detto.» disse imbronciata al Guaritore: «Trovo inutile stare a parlarne.» la frase uscì sicura, la sua voce era bassa, gradevole e affatto sottomessa, valse come un comando ed il Guaritore, sbuffando, aprì la cella.  
«Non cammina da oltre una luna.» fece presente a voce alta come ultima umiliazione, ché lo udissero l’altra e i soldati giunti per liberarla dalle catene, nonché alle altre misteriose sagome in corridoio: «Se sta in piedi, gettatevi in ginocchio e pregate. Ha sanguinato alcuni giorni fa, mi chiesero fosse normale che impregnasse gli stracci come un verro scannato, gli risposi che fossero stati più sottili, tanto valeva farle bagnare il pavimento. L'hanno fatta cambiare alla fine delle regole.» tirò su col naso, soddisfatto: «La ferita sta guarendo. Non è ancora totalmente sana, ma visto che poteva crepare, ha poco d i cui lagnarsi.» l'ultima osservazione su lady Mormont fu: «Mangia, beve, dorme. Piscia molto, caga meno ma in questo merdaio, si è confuso tutto.» sorrise.  
Qualcuno finse di trattenere le risa, la Frey rimase seria; Sylvia fu sollevata da uno dei soldati, non provò a farla stare dritta ma non la prese come un sacco di granaglie, bensì come una logora bambola di pezza.  
_'Tutto sommato, è questo che sono diventata’_ socchiuse gli occhi, senza ribellarsi o dire una parola.  
Ignorava dove fosse diretta, né credeva di aver toccato il fondo, c'erano scalini da scendere per sfiorare la totale perdita di Umanità e di dignità, il soldato però stava salendo una gradinata ripida, dove il sole era così intenso da causarle mal di testa e poi svoltò a sinistra, altre voci raggiunsero la prigioniera, altri rumori che lasciò scivolare via, abbandonandosi a quel mutamento senza porre domande.  
  
I Frey erano economi, anzi il patriarca era un rinomato tirchio e ciò implicava una scarsità di mezzi da far sembrare Ultimo Focolare, la Fortezza Rossa ad Approdo del Re: l'ala degli ospiti era spoglia, i mobili erano palesemente scartati dai padroni, sistemati alla meglio in ampie camere, dove l'aria umida suggeriva il parco utilizzo dei camini; le vetrate erano la sola nota positiva, se si soprassedeva agli spifferi o al colore plumbeo delle tende di velluto.  
Sylvia Mormont non era avvezza agli agi dei palazzi, era cresciuta fra gli Umber, una Casata nobile, dignitosa, tutt'altro che ricca, aveva visitato la Barriera ben due volte, eppure non era preparata al desolante squallore della sua camera.  
Era un androne rettangolare con una finestra sulla parete sinistra, le macchie di umidità sui muri non lasciavano presagire alcun calore, mentre il pavimento di legno aveva un tappeto sfilacciato accanto al letto, ovvero un’ impalcatura di legno tarlata con il materasso corto; ai piedi del letto si trovava una cassapanca, mentre vicino alla finestra era stata sistemata una poltrona rivestita di stoffa rossa, come il suo poggia piedi, alla destra del letto c'era un mobiletto per la lampada ad olio e dalla parte opposta un tavolo da toeletta con lo specchio rigato.  
«Puzza abbastanza per chiamare anche Reena e Winnie.» disse la Frey, varcò la soglia prima del soldato, facendo cigolare l'uscio: «Portate quello che serve, incluse le vesti pulite. Wally, accendi il camino.» era un ordine ed il ragazzino che aveva retto la torcia, fra lagnanze e sbuffi, venne costretto ad obbedire.  
Il soldato mise Sylvia sul coperchio della cassapanca, non alzò il viso sull'uomo, tormentata dal prurito alla spalla, dal formicolio incessante agli arti, riusciva a malapena a distinguere le figure che  le passavano innanzi, nessuno le rivolse la parola e lei ricambiò.  
  
Sylvia rimase stupita dalla quantità di sporcizia accumulata sul corpo, alla fine, contarono quindici brocche di acqua tiepida, sette di acqua fredda e tre pentoloni di acqua calda, il totale dei bagni fu tre, perché  la vasca in cui era immersa aveva una superficie torbida, quasi fosse stata una palude, allora, veniva aiutata ad uscire. Veniva avvolta in lenzuoli e coperte davanti al camino, attendeva la nuova sessione di pulizia. Non che le spiacesse: quando era stata spogliata, aveva guardato il suo corpo e aveva avuto un conato di vomito.  
«Abbiamo sapone, pezzuole a prova di soldati, oli per capelli e pettini d'osso.» aveva annunciato con intento incoraggiante, Reena, una ragazzina grassa ma dal volto grazioso, sorridente e ci avevano creduto, fosse un compito facile, almeno sino a quando non avevano provato a districare la matassa di capelli con olio, spazzola, pettine.  
Winnie e l'altra ragazza Frey erano impegnate a pulire la pelle, che rilasciava uno strato bianco, quasi fosse una lucertola e benché Sylvia non si fosse mai vergognata di essere aiutata nelle abluzioni, trattenne a stento le lacrime.  
Non seppe quante ore trascorsero a strofinare col sapone, con le pezzuole ruvide, con le più delicate, a versare olio con cui massaggiare la cute per poi scendere, affrontando nodi su nodi con pettini dai denti sempre più stretti e acuminati, ma riuscirono ad averla vinta, Sylvia lavò il viso per l'ennesima volta e trionfante, fu aiutata a raddrizzarsi, coperta in un telo di lino.  
Reena stava ancora asciugando le lunghe ciocche nere, trattenendole con i pettini.  
_'Simili alle piume di un corvo’_ pensò, senza riuscire a vedere il proprio viso allo specchio, ma quello di Dacey che tentava di scambiare quattro chiacchiere con la sua parente, la figlia di Jorah, la Protetta di lady Umber.  
Scostò lo sguardo, qualcuno aveva pensato a non rimetterle la rozza veste di lana: sistemate le bende attorno alla ferita,  le venne avvolto il seno florido in larghe fettucce di lino bianco, infilata la sottoveste semplicissima e decorosa in lana, che la riparava dal freddo, chiese di chiudere buona parte delle asole e non per pudicizia. Le calze era sottili con buone cuciture.  
Le fu portato un bicchiere di vino, tre fette di carne secca e due di pane con uno strato di burro e fu un delizioso banchetto per Sylvia, terminato si sentì ristorata, non in forze, però sulla via della guarigione ed i tormenti che assillavano i pensieri, allentarono la loro morsa. Fu sicura che per qualche ora non avrebbe ricordato alcuna pozza di sangue o spada sguainata.  
Il sole era prossimo al tramonto.  
Cercò di voltarsi da sola sulla sedia e vi riuscì facilmente. Era stato posato un abito sul letto ed era adatto al suo rango, in broccato verde smeraldo con maniche a falda larga su cui erano ricamati gli steli dei fiori, aveva il corpetto aderente cosparso minuscoli boccioli di rosa dorati sino allo strato in mussola bianca che terminava all'altezza del collo, la gonna resa ampia da almeno tre sottogonne, aveva altre rose dorate alle quali si mischiavano piccole fiamme rosse, sul pavimento erano posati stivaletti alla caviglia di pelle lavorata, era impressa una rosa all'apice del gambale.  
Non era un abito commissionato dai Frey, né era stata tolta dalla cella, lavata, vestita, per volontà dei Frey; Sylvia Mormont rammentò le parole del Guaritore.  
«Chi ha pagato per me?» chiese atona a Winnie, rimasta a farle compagnia.  
La ragazzina si stropicciò la gonna color zafferano, timorosa di essere udita, ma ancor più attratta dalla prospettiva di meravigliarla, sorride vivacemente, maliziosa, divertita: «Sono stati gli Hightower, milady.» sussurrò avvicinandosi al suo orecchio: «Ma pare su ordine dei Tyrell di Alto Giardino.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R or Kudos?


	3. PoV Sylvia Mormont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed era rimasta l'eco lontana di un mondo perduto, di un equilibrio sottile sul quale erano nate troppe vite stroncate dalla sua caduta.

**POV Sylvia Mormont. Capitolo III**

La notte fu più lunga rispetto alle altre, perché la quantità di sonnifero era stata ridotta. Il Guaritore era rientrato per asserire che lady Mormont doveva compiere cinque giri completi della stanza, prima di bere una tazza di latte caldo e così era stato fatto.  
Lei aveva accennato un secondo passo, quando una fitta aveva attraversato la gamba sinistra, la donna Frey e Winnie erano pronte a sorreggerla; il formicolio era tornato ad essere insopportabile, non si era lasciata scoraggiare, aveva proseguito perseguitata da scatti nervosi alle dita dei piedi, tremori improvvisi agli arti, aveva impiegato tempo ed energie. Sylvia, al termine del quinto giro, si era voltata verso la finestra, scorgendovi un pallido spettro, non lontano dalla luna e aveva annuito non alla bellezza perduta ma alla costanza mostrata.  
Era crollata sulla poltrona col fiato corto, la gola secca, si era mossa goffa come un'Orsa e ciò l'aveva fatta sorridere amaramente.  
«Siete di buon umore, milady?» aveva chiesto la donna Frey.  
Sylvia aveva pensato che la prospettiva di doversi coricare con il marito, l'avesse resa acida.  
«No.» aveva risposto, senza alcuna sfumatura nella voce: «Ero sgraziata, come un'ora e l'orso è l'animale dei Mormont.»  
La spiegazione era riuscita a far sorridere le due giovani, inaspettatamente; Sylvia aveva bevuto il latte, aveva pregato gli Dei di mostrare pietà nei confronti di una miserabile, mortale creatura, poi era stata aiutata a coricarsi.  
Winnie aveva detto che sul mobiletto, era stata sistemata una campanella da suonare in caso di estrema necessità ed un boccale di acqua, la donna Frey aveva spento la lampada in silenzio, aveva chiuso la porta a chiave.  
Le congetture, le riflessioni si affastellavano nella sua mente, un percorso tortuoso che iniziava a Grande Inverno, nella sala in cui le fanciulle cucivano. Sylvia Mormont era stata invitata in concomitanza con la visita di Re Robert e della sua Corte; possedeva una serie di ricordi distanti di quei giorno: il sovrano era un ubriacone panciuto, non disdegnava le sguattere della cucina; la regina era bella e delicata come un fiore bianco baciato dal sole e lo Sterminatore di Re era fiero, elegante con i lineamenti armoniosi e virili, la carnagione chiara ed i biondi capelli, così aveva immaginato i sovrani: belli e nobili. Lady Stark e Lord Ned Stark apparivano dei pari, anche con abiti o gioielli più modesti, rispetto ai cortigiani.  
«Cosa?» la voce di Jeyne Poole si era sollevata di un'ottava. L'ago era stato scordato nel tamburello  
Sylvia Mormont era rimasta a testa basta, mentre la septa aveva lanciato un'occhiata ammonitrice, anche Sansa era parsa incuriosita.  
«Ho incontrato lord Lannister, questo pomeriggio.» aveva ripetuto: «Ero al piano inferiore, alla nicchia sotto la vetrata. Stavo scrivendo una lettera al Lord Comandante mio nonno.» aveva intuito che la spiegazione risultasse noiosa, perciò aveva fatto una pausa per aggiungere. «Davo le spalle al corridoio, ho sentito una voce maschile parlare con proprietà adatte a un lignaggio alto: ‘Milady, perdona il disturbo che arreco. Ho preso troppi volumi per la mia esigua altezza, barcollo come fossi ubriaco, ma sul mio onore non lo sono ancora e temo unicamente di colpirti’ e quando mi ero voltata, avevo visto lord Tyrion Lannister con tre tomi fra le braccia. Stava barcollando veramente.»  
Sansa aveva sorriso per mera cortesia, Jeyne Poole aveva lamentato che lei s'era illusa parlasse di ser Jaime Lannister.  
La Mormont era rimasta in silenzio: lord Tyrion aveva mostrato sincera premura, veduta appuntata la spilla in argento con il  muso d'orso, s'era attardato a chiederle che nome portasse.  
«Mormont. Io sono Sylvia Mormont.» aveva replicato, principiando con rispetto e umiltà: «La figlia di un cavaliere disonorato, condannato a morte e fuggito vigliaccamente con la sua sposa, oggi, la sgualdrina più temuta della città di Lys, in principio, esponente dell'antica e nobile Casata Hightower, milord.» e non aveva saputo come fosse riuscita a parlargli, in termini che le sarebbero costati almeno dieci staffilate.   
Il Folletto era apparso un essere bizzarro, che non aveva niente di delicato o di gradevole, persino il suo corpo era simile a un noto impossibile da sciogliere, forse aveva deciso che la sua sfortuna poteva compensare la propria.  
Lord Tyrion era arrivato a fissarla con una tristezza lontana dalla pietà, che era stata strappata dall’anima e Sylvia aveva percepito come ciò lo avesse messo non a disagio, bensì sulla difensiva.  
«Erede dell'Isola dell'Orso.» aveva detto, cercando di distrarsi, Sylvia era stata certa conoscesse bene le chiacchiere attorno a Lynesse Hightower, al suo sposo improvvisatosi venditore di schiavi, alla loro fuga precipitosa.  
Era stato un grande scandalo, non era ancora dimenticato.  
«Milord.» aveva fatto notare seria: «Mio padre ha perduto il titolo e l'onore di trasmetterlo. L'erede di Jorah Mormont ha ceduto il posto a chi si è mostrato degno.»  
Nessuno aveva mai domandato nulla a lei, che non s'era macchiata di alcuna colpa.  
Il Lannister era stato colto da vivo disagio. «Il Lord Comandante dei Guardiani della Notte è tuo parente.» aveva dedotto.  
Lei si era sentita leggera, d’un tratto,  aveva annuito, aveva spiegato che Jeor Mormont era il padre di Jorah, perciò suo nonno paterno, aveva sempre avuto cura di lei e si era accertato fosse introdotta nella nobiltà del Nord, anche se per vie traverse, come lo spostamento a Ultimo Focolare; aveva destinato  i gioielli di lady Mormont alla nipote ed era stato felice di mostrarle la Barriera.   
Al termine della chiacchierata, Sylvia aveva consegnato a Tyrion Lannister, la lettera sigillata destinata al nonno e mai nessuno l'aveva saputo, a Grande Inverno.  
L'episodio fluttuò nella mente, come l'eco lontana di un mondo perduto, di un equilibrio sottile sul quale erano nate troppe vite stroncate dalla sua caduta.  
  
Nessuno si era mai preso la briga di chiederle un parere, la politica era affare di uomini, perciò avrebbe chiamato Robb Stark, _'Sua Grazia’_ e lo avrebbe considerato tale, non c'era da discutere, il suo ruolo era deciso.  
Lady Maege Mormont desiderava che la nipote prendesse marito, il che non era tanto strano, neanche per l'Orsa: Sylvia non aveva alcuna eredità legittima, poteva contare sull'educazione ricevuta a Ultimo Focolare, il nome era la sua risorsa ed era stato infangato dai suoi stessi genitori, trovarle un uomo significava assicurarsi avesse l'utile ed il superfluo, significava che non fosse nelle condizioni di rivendicare l'Isola del'Orso.   
I pretendenti dovevano passare al vaglio di Maege e di Dacey, le quali non erano disposte a umiliare una Mormont di sangue con piccoli uomini.  
Sylvia seppe che lord Lannister aveva proposto Tyrion, attraverso una lettera che grondava alterigia ed arroganza. Le Mormont erano furibonde, avevano asserito che il Folletto avrebbe dovuto baciare la terra su cui camminava Sylvia, ché dividere il letto con una fanciulla bella, nobile, illibata era più di quanto potesse sognare e sarebbe dovuta crollare la Barriera, perché gettassero una parente nelle fauci di un leone deforme. Jeor Mormont si era adoperato a far comprendere l'utilità della diplomazia, nel rifiutare la proposta del signore di Castel Granito, ma nonostante la corrispondenza fosse partita, la regina aveva cercato con lo sguardo la Mormont, soppesando la possibile cognata.  
In seguito, lady Stark aveva trovato Sylvia graziosa, umile e discreta, doti indispensabili per divenire la consorte del suo primogenito. Maege e Dacey erano state felici come bimbe: avevano incaricato tre sarte di confezionare un mantello nuziale di finissimo pregio, né si doveva badare a spese per un simile privilegio.  
Sylvia ricordava bene Robb Stark ed era bello, possente, il viso adombrato da pensieri angosciosi, ormai era il Re del Nord, non l'erede di Grande Inverno.  
Era arrivata all'accampamento Mormont, dopo un viaggio stancante, sentiva il peso di una giornata trascorsa a cavallo, perciò vedere subito i sovrani era parsa una crudeltà: Maege era andata a stringerla, sino a quando non aveva sentito Sylvia smettere di respirare mentre Dacey s’era mossa più delicatamente, più complice, aveva cercato di trascinarla nella tenda.  
«Col permesso di Sua Grazia.» aveva recitato Sylvia, con un inchino perfetto e dolorante, il capo abbassato, la gonna scostata.  
Piovigginava, la regina si era congedata con garbo, distante da chiunque, ma non l'aveva biasimata, mentre il Giovane Lupo si era avvicinato alle Orse, fissando la più giovane e minuta, le aveva sorriso, porgendole la mano avvolta nel guanto di pelle lavorata.  
«Non hai bisogno di formalità, milady.» aveva ribattuto con un sorriso appena accennato, imbarazzato: «Ci conosciamo, eri spesso con le mie sorelle. Non hai ragione d'inchinarti.»   
Sylvia aveva sfiorato la mano, un gesto simbolico ma Robb aveva trattenuto la presa, come se riuscisse a vedere la sua stanchezza.   
Robb Stark era bello, Jaime Lannister appariva scialbo al suo confronto, aveva occhi limpidi, modi gentili, senza alcuna etichetta a impostarli e Sylvia era sicura che ora, accanto a lei, sarebbe stato felice e vivo.  
«Mia signora Mormont.» aveva parlato con voce profonda, mentre andavano alla tenda: «Intendo chiederti perdono per…»   
Sylvia aveva approfittato di quella breve pausa per parlare: «Mio signore e mio re, non hai nulla di cui biasimarti.»   
«L'ho, invece. È giusto che porti le mie scuse sincere alle fanciulle Frey ed ancora di più debbo rammaricarmi di aver disatteso te, che sei cara e leale alleata in tempi di guerra, in tempi di pace da che si abbia memoria.» aveva proseguito Robb Stark. Si era arrestato, il cipiglio risoluto doveva essere essere un'eredità paterna. Sylvia era rimasta silenziosa, la testa in fiamme, la mano che si aggrappava a quella di lui per non cedere, neppure con uno sguardo.  
«Sei di nobili natali, possiedi grazia e bellezza, hai la tempra del Nord e hai portano sino a noi, la dolcezza che dicono prosperi a Sud.» aveva deglutito, sempre tenendola per mano, si era messo in ginocchio sul terriccio umido, prima che lei fosse capace di reagire, ammesso che l'avesse voluto fare: «Ti chiedo perdono, lady Sylvia Mormont e spero che tu possa concedermi la benevolenza che non ho meritato, umiliandoti involontariamente. Possa l'uomo fortunato che ti avrà in sposa, coprirti della devozione e delle premure che meriti.»  
Aveva balbettato un assenso, poi era scappata da Dacey Mormont che le aveva rivelato di sapere perfettamente cosa avesse da comunicarle il Giovane Lupo.  
«Abbiamo messo in chiaro che non vogliamo un mostriciattolo.» aveva detto, quando era andata a parlare di nozze: «Cerchiamo un ragazzo robusto, possibilmente alto e che non sembri una botte di vino. Pare ne esistano, anche fra quei rospi.»   
Sylvia non si era sentita rincuorata, aveva sognato di stringere la mano di Robb Stark, di chinarsi sino a sentire il calore del suo respiro.  
Il massacro aveva cancellato via anche quegli attimi, come una vampata di Alto Fuoco; le erano rimaste poche cose da offrire agli Hightower.  
_'Sono nubile. Mia madre appartiene a una Casata alfiere dei Tyrell, quindi, io pure posso essere rivendicata da Alto Giardino.’_ sospirò ad occhi chiusi. _'Il mio valore non sarà alto, considerato il nome che porto, aggiungendo la condotta dei miei genitori ma sono rimaste poche ragazze del Nord da incatenare al glorioso carro dei Lannister.’_  
Sylvia non conosceva alcun parente materno, aveva sentito i loro nomi unicamente durante le lezioni di septa Kylis e per diversi anni, era stata persuasa fossero morti, dato che non avevano mostrato alcun interesse nei suoi confronti.  
Ora, era conscia che lord Leyton Hightower, suo nonno, godeva di buona salute ed era stato sposato quattro volte, dandole una sfilza di zii, zie, nipoti; benché avesse l'età per essere soprannominato il Vecchio della Vecchia città, rimaneva uno dei più importanti alfieri di Alto Giardino, nominato Difensore della Cittadella e Faro del Sud.  
_'Noi illuminiamo la via.’_ recitò il motto della Casata: _'Hanno trovato un modo per usare la parentela con i Mormont, a costo di soprassedere sull'onore della mia famiglia. È qualcosa di importante, anche se l'Isola dell'Orso non ha grandi mezzi e io ho una misera dote’._  
Il volto grave di Robb Stark andò ad affiancarsi a quello del Folletto, come gli estremi di una corda,  di entrambi avrebbe potuto essere moglie. Robb era il ritratto della giovinezza che nulla ha da chiedere, mentre Tyrion era la parodia di un Lannister.  
_'Non posso dir male di lui. È stato cortese, il Lord Comandante Mormont ne ha in stima l'intelletto. È un nano. Nessuna donna sogna di sposare un nano, ma poi forse riesce anche ad amarlo. È un uomo come ogni altro, può essere amato per i suoi pregi.’_ si disse e poi non aveva subito torti da lord Tyrion, aveva sempre creduto fosse tanto arguto quanto spietato.  
Robb Stark non era spietato, voleva giustizia per sé stesso, per il Nord; aveva cercato di ritagliarsi uno spazio personale, un angolo di vita ma non era l'erede di un lord, era il Giovane Lupo a cui non erano concessi errori, debolezze, passioni.  
_'Io l'avrei consigliato. La cupezza del suo sguardo si sarebbe alleggerita, perché io conosco la mia terra, mentre lei non sapeva nulla di noi.’_ fu una riflessione che le sfuggì, quando era troppo assonnata per ridimensionarla, per ammorbidire le parole su una donna uccisa _. 'Quello sguardo maturo, consapevole, lo rendeva ancora più bello.’_  
Non sapeva per quale uomo fosse stata reclamata, alla fine, non le interessava neppure: uno valeva l'altro, non era curiosa e non covava alcun sogno in merito al futuro.  
Vide Robb Stark, nei suoi sogni agitati, la loro passeggiata non aveva fine e la pioggia era fresca come rugiada, ma lui era il passato, la vita perduta al banchetto dei Frey e senza che l'avesse immaginato, Sylvia Mormont era andata avanti.  
Lei aveva resistito lì, alle Torri Gemelle, sopravvivendo alla ferita, alla prigionia, al dolore, all'angoscia.  
Lei aveva resistito, come una Mormont degna di tal nome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye bye!


	4. IV. PoV Sylvia Mormont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non per buon cuore era stata liberata. Non per essere libera. Non per tornare a casa. Lady Mormont era solo un pezzo da incastonare nel quadro di Westeros

**Pov Sylvia Mormont. Capitolo IV**

  
  
La donna Frey venne a destarla all'alba, quando il sole era una flebile fiamma rosata nel cielo grigio e l'aiutò a intrecciare le ciocche laterali sulla nuca così che la cascata di capelli neri ricadesse sulla schiena, sul tessuto pregiato di quel vestito tanto bello quanto inopportuno, calzò gli stivali, le venne restituita la spilla d'argento, ovvero la testa di un orso con gli occhi di giada e Sylvia, cercò di sistemarla sulla spalla sana, muovendosi ancora con impaccio.  
Consumò una leggera colazione, studiandosi davanti al tavolo da toeletta: aveva ereditato la carnagione diafana di Lynesse, accentuata da trenta giorni prigionia, l'armonia delle forme rendeva il suo corpo minuto, adatto agli abiti, più che alle armature.  
_‘Esistono tanti tipi di forza, orsacchiotto.’_ ricordò una frase pronunciata da Jon Umaber, avvolgendo le sue spalle con il braccio muscoloso, in cui si sentiva sprofondare. Il sorriso svanì, perché il Piccolo Jon era stata ucciso, proteggendo il re.  
Era considerata bella, come una Hightower, come un’estranea anche se gli occhi ricordavano gli abeti dell'Isola dell'Orso e la bocca carnosa era simile a quella di Dacey, ma con una piega più morbida; le era interessato apparire attraente, scorgere i cavalieri allenarsi e poi, un giorno, aveva scoperto a cosa si allenavano gli uomini, che fine toccava alle donne graziose, le immagini del passato si erano velate di una consapevolezza non richiesta.  
Sylvia fu scortata lungo un corridoio, aiutata a scendere una scalinata dalla stessa Frey, se la prima non fece domande, la seconda non diede alcuna spiegazione.  
Era stata ceduta per una somma sconosciuta, avevano fatto pervenire quanto necessario per renderla presentabile e non per lei che avvolta in un vecchio straccio, lercia e puzzolente non si sarebbe sentita indegna, quanto per loro che non avrebbero veduto le sue reali condizioni, nessuno escluso: dagli Hightower a lord Frey.  
Quel che contava per leri era il trattamento che aveva ricevuto, quando le era stato concesso senza riscatto.  
_‘Il Nord non dimentica’_.  
Non c'era odio, l’ossessione che leva il respiro, bensì una rabbia costante, controllata e severa.  
Sylvia si trovò davanti alla sala dei banchetti, ritta sulla soglia, come in un incubo, era ritornata tra quelle pareti, ignara si era fatta condurre e volle fuggire, ma la donna Frey stringeva saldamente il suo braccio.  
Il mondo vorticava attorno a lei e l'odore del sangue, misto al vino ed al cibo saliva alle nari, rivoltandone lo stomaco; abbassò lo sguardo, Jon Umber usava il tavolo per proteggere Robb Stark, le grida erano terribili, come il riverbero dei fuochi nell'accampamento.  
Scorse a malapena tre figure maschili, differenti in altezza e corporatura, sovrapporsi a quella visione, davanti a loro c'era il tavolo del padrone di casa, dell'uomo che aveva bevuto vino durante il massacro, sedeva al medesimo posto con la stessa identica compostezza.  
«Mi duole, miei lord.» la voce di Walder Frey giunse da lontano, come l'eco del passato, eppure era reale, il suo tono stizzoso era reso più aspro dalla potenza ricavata col terrore, con l'ombra dei Lannister alle spalle: «Il posto in cui ricevo gli ospiti non è mai cambiato. Non ho ragione di farlo, adesso, che sono vecchio. I miei eredi potranno accomodarsi come par loro.» non si giustificò, sentenziò ai limiti della prepotenza e le sue frasi colpirono Sylvia, come un pugno in pieno volto.  
Non aveva parte in quella trattativa, forse, era stata richiesta la sua presenza affinché si provasse che era viva, che i soldi non erano stati sprecati.  
«Sappiamo che lady Mormont è stata trafitta da una freccia.» disse una voce profonda, un timbro stranamente oscuro, il tono non meno minaccioso di un ringhio.  
«Uno sfortunato incidente.» disse sarcastico lord Frey.  
La replica fu un rumore sordo, una mano contro un tavolo, giudicò e che la fece involontariamente trasalire.  
«Avete ferito una fanciulla disarmata, l'avete trattenuta come ostaggio.» chi parlò aveva la voce simile a quella di Lord Umber, un suono tonante che vibrava di furia, di un istinto alla violenza pronto a scatenarsi, l'accento non aveva la cadenza del Nord, a Sylvia famigliare, anzi non lo riconobbe.  
_'Non rivedrò mai più la mia casa.’_ lo sapeva da che era partita, perché avrebbe sposato un Frey, perché sarebbe morta nelle segrete, perché un parente l'aveva riscattata.  
La sua unica casa era Ultimo Focolare, fredda, impervia, dove l'Inverno non aveva bisogno di rammentatori, dove aveva provato la felicità, dove era stata accolta con affetto.  
Era solo un luogo della sua memoria, abitato da spettri.  
«In cinque o sei giorni, non avrà bisogno di alcun bendaggio, la spalla non ha riportato fratture e abbiamo curato lady Mormont, affinché non si espandesse l'infezione.» disse il Guaritore, uno dei figli che lord Frey aveva chiamato a spalleggiarlo.  
«Quale infezione?» il suono di un fulmine che squarcia un albero, un'onda di fuoco sollevatasi nel camino: «Non v'era alcun accenno, nella lettera. Ho inviato una mezza dozzina di corvi per avere notizie di mia nipote.» proseguì furibondo. «L'unica a cui avete risposto è stata quella in cui menzionavo il pagamento di un riscatto. Prima, cosa le avete fatto?»  
Sylvia pensò che avesse fatto tremare le vetrate, tale era la veemenza dello zio, chiunque egli fosse.  
«L'abbiamo trovata inviolata.» la voce del Guaritore affettò distacco: «Inviolata la liberiamo.»  
Sylvia fu tentata di rispondere di malagrazia, ma non aveva alcun motivo per distrarre i partecipanti al raffinato conciliabolo.  
«Lady Mormont?» chiamò una voce maschile, soffusa quanto l'altra era portata a toni imperiosi. Si accorse di aver chiuso gli occhi, di aver voltato il capo verso l'uscio spalancato.  
Non ebbe fiato per rispondere, cercò il viso dell'uomo, questi era più vicino di quanto avesse stimato.  
Era indubbiamente un cavaliere, dedusse dall'armatura di buona fattura con rami in oro, quale discreto ornamento, l'ampio mantello era fermato da spille verdi ma non vedeva bene la forma, doveva avere l'età di suo padre, Jorah Mormont, forse qualche anno in meno a giudicare dal portamento fiero, dal viso sbarbato con la mascella squadrata e gli zigomi alti, la bocca era una linea che tendeva in un sorriso cortese, aveva brillanti occhi azzurri e cortissimi capelli rossi. Possedeva fascino, non solamente paragonato ai Frey.  
«Sono lady Sylvia Mormont dell'Isola dell'Orso.» riuscì a replicare, meno pacata di come avesse sperato: «Sono lieta ed onorata di fare la tua conoscenza, ser.» rimase seria in volto, immobile.  
«Ser Vyrenus Kidwell di Ivy Hall, mia signora.» chinò il capo rispettosamente in maniera ben più impeccabile di lei, che non aveva teso la mano, però date le circostanze, si reputò perdonabile. «L'onore, ma anche il sollievo di vederti è grande.» soggiunse.  
Sylvia chinò la testa, in quel momento, lord Frey frantumò il silenzio, sollevando il braccio finì per indicarla: «Ecco, tua nipote è arrivata sulle sue gambe.» esclamò con disprezzo, come se fosse sopravvissuta per dargli noie.  
_'E se l'avessi creduto, mi sarei impegnata a essere più energica.'_  
Calò il silenzio, la Frey parve felice di allontanarsi e la Mormont non fece un singolo passo, non aprì bocca, persino il suo respiro era impercettibile.  
Walder Frey era affiancato da quattro dei suoi figli, uno era il Guaritore, appunto, non aveva ricordo degli altri, ad un tavolo erano stati sistemati gli ospiti ma già Kidwell s'era alzato per porgerle i suoi omaggi, gli altri due non fecero altro che raddrizzarsi dalla scomoda panca di legno per volgersi in direzione dell'ostaggio liberato dietro compenso, arrivata sin lì con le sue gambe attraversate da un incessante formicolio.  
Sylvia notò l'unico uomo a non portare l'armatura, che svettava sui presenti in statura e prestanza fisica, in effetti aveva poco da invidiare a lord Umber e si ergeva con fierezza; doveva avere l'età di lord Ned Stark, quando era stato assassinato; pensò Sylvia. Non possedeva la sua fisionomia severa, perché il suo volto impenetrabile aveva una mascella poco signorile, occhi grigi fiammeggianti quanto braci e guance piene, i capelli castani erano tagliati corti e la ragazza suppose fosse una moda del Sud. Indossava un abito rosso acceso con ricami bianchi, aveva sfilato i guanti, il mantello sfiorava il pavimento senza presentare emblemi, una cascata rossa atta ad enfatizzarne la nobiltà. Non poteva essere Leyton Hightower, il lord di Vecchia Città, il padre di Lynesse: era troppo giovane, perciò si trattava di uno zio, come aveva supposto.  
Rimase a cercare qualche somiglianza con sé stessa, non trovò nulla.  
Il terzo uomo, alla sinistra di ser Hightower, aveva indossato una strana armatura di metallo imbrunito, semplicissima e robusta, sopra ad essa due medaglioni d'argento, con un albero d'oro rigoglioso nella chioma e profondo nelle radici, serravano l'estremità di un mantello color porpora, portava la spada dell'investitura alla larga cintura dalla fibbia dorata. Si accorse anche di un accenno di barba incolta, che sicuramente non era piaciuta ai padroni; era un piccolo affronto, un'impertinenza sottile che chiunque avrebbe notato, forse lord Lannister avrebbe trovato parole adatte a rimbrottarlo, ma lord Frey non era acuto. Egli aveva qualche anno più di Robb Stark, possedeva un portamento elegante, uno sguardo intenso e penetrante che Sylvia sentì su di te, intendo a studiare il suo silenzio senza vero imbarazzo, soltanto plumbeo come i ricordi raccolti tra le quattro pareti.  
_'Cerca pure le fragilità dei miei parenti, ser e se dovessi trovarle, dammi il tempo di gettarmi nel vuoto.’_ pensò distogliendo l'attenzione, senza soppesare altro di lui, perché era sicuramente uno dei vassalli dei Tyrell.  
_'Lo stemma dei Rowan?’_ non fu sicura di aver indovinato, ma ciò che voleva, era andarsene, era stanca di ascoltare i Frey, di essere fissata come un pezzo di stoffa sventolato al mercato.  
«Sylvia.» lo zio scandì il suo nome con tono imperioso, ammorbidì l'espressione e lo sguardo, abbassò la voce ma non si può chiedere a un'aquila di gorgheggiare. «Tu non mi conosci, né ci siamo mai incontrati. Sono ser Gunthor Hightower e ho avuto tue notizie tramite i corvi dal Nord e dal Guado.» indurì l'ultima parola: «Lynesse scrisse, dopo il parto, di sentirsi la donna più fortunata dei Setti Regni.» tese la bocca in un sorriso.  
_'Se tale si riteneva, poteva evitare di abbandonarmi come una calza usurata, quando fuggì con il vigliacco.’_ lo pensò, non lo disse e non certo con i Frey attorno, come avvoltoi.  
Sylvia non ricambiò, fredda e seria era accanto a ser Kidwell, e tutti nella sala aspettavano una risposta, uno sguardo meno sospettoso da parte sua, fu una vana attesa.  
«Mia nipote raggiungerà il nostro accampamento.» ser Hightower non lo chiese, lo comandò e Walder Frey si attardò volutamente ad acconsentire.  
«Lord Frey.» ringhiò suo zio era in tutto simile ad un orso, più di quanto lo fosse stato il Lord Comandante o le Mormont, Gunthor aveva davvero qualcosa di ferino a livello fisico, soppesò Sylvia: «Siamo arrivati sin qui, supponendo di non ricevere il trattamento dei precedenti ospiti. Non fingerti offeso, perché io non sono deputato a giudicarti.» sembrava che la rabbia crescesse, ingrossandosi come un'onda nella tempesta: «Ho accettato le condizioni. Consegnami chi ho riscattato.» non era una preghiera, Sylvia non volle pensare a come si sarebbe evoluto un litigio tra loro.  
Lord Frey sorrise sardonico, conscio della sua posizione: «Miei lord, mia lady.» grondava sarcasmo, così acido da poter squagliare il calice da cui beveva: «Perdonatemi.» si voltò su Rowan con aria di sfida. «Sì, l'hai reclamata, hai pagato il pattuito e puoi condurla ovunque ti sia gradito.»  
Sylvia Mormont si chiese se il vecchio fosse impazzito: la terminologia era usata per un'amante, una donna meno lurida di una sgualdrina, ugualmente indecente nella condotta.  
Gunthor allungò la mano destra e la sala del banchetti divenne una cripta, non per la quantità di corpi trucidati, ma perché nessuno poteva calmare un uomo come il figlio di Leyton Hightower, forse avrebbe messo da parte le promesse, i giuramenti, i propri interessi per avere vendetta.  
Questi tese il braccio in sua direzione, la guardò un attimo soltanto: «Non siamo sconosciuti.» ammise, ignorando lord Frey: «Sei sangue del mio sangue.» sentenziò.  
La ragazza non seppe se fosse preferibile la sua diplomazia, ringhiante, aggressiva o l'azione violenta che l'affronto avrebbe giustificato; vi era stata morte a sufficienza e niente era onorevole, quanto evitarne dell'altra.  
_'Può essere la decisione di un'ipocrita, che teme gli artigli Lannister.’_ fu la sua seconda opzione.  
Mosse le gambe, un passo dopo l'altro, quasi ansante per lo sforzo, sfiorò il palmo tiepido dello zio, lui chiuse le dita sino a toccarle il polso, come a farle intendere che era al sicuro e lei desiderava potergli credere.  
«Ser Rowan, conduci lady Mormont all'accampamento.» non aggiunge una parola, né ricevette un fiato dalla nipote.  
L'uomo dall'armatura scura andò ad affiancarla, serio e composto, fece un inchino: «Ser Aguilar Rowan. Lieto di conoscerti, onorato di serviti.» la voce profonda divenne calda, c'era qualcosa del Giovane Lupo in quell'uomo forte e notò gli occhi azzurri, come polle di acqua, in una fisionomia che poco concedeva alla dolcezza.  
Sylvia sorrise per un attimo, attese che ser Gunthor avesse lasciato la sua mano, si accostò a ser Rowan.  
Kidwell prese poso accanto a suo suo zio: i due erano costretti a trattare su dettagli economici, sulla consegna del vestito, sull'ospitalità fornita a lady Mormont, anche se in qualità di ostaggio.  
Gunthor Hihghtower avrebbe potuto sfondare a pugni tutti i tavoli di Westeros, senza che Walder Frey rinunciasse ad un singolo pezzo d'argento.

Sylvia Mormont temeva quasi l'idea di uscire, non l'aveva mai seriamente valutata; Aguilar Rowan la invitò a lasciare la sala dei banchetti, mostrando estremo garbo, non le impose alcun dialogo, andandola ad affiancare nei suoi passi affaticati.  
Sylvia pensò che non avrebbe mai dato le spalle al luogo, che vi sarebbe tornata per vedere Piccolo Jon rovesciare il tavolo, lady Stark trascinarsi ferita, il sangue colare sul pavimento; non ci sarebbe stata vendetta o giustizia per lo scempio.  
_'Non vado via. Io sono incatenata ai morti. Io resisterò, onorandone la memoria.’_  
I corridoi erano bui, le scale ripide, Sylvia non avrebbe voluto viverci, se le cose fossero andate diversamente, come erano state pianificate, quella sarebbe stata la sua casa, lì avrebbe partorito i suoi figli.  
Il pensiero la colmò di orrore, si volse, non arrivava neppure alla spalla del cavaliere, il cui respiro profondo, lasciava intuire una calma reale e non fittizia, aveva le braccia lungo i fianchi, la testa alta, il profilo era perfetto, doveva essere bello, perché un paio di serve si volsero a guardarlo per poi ridere intimidite ed una Frey lo seguì con gli occhi acquosi avviarsi alla gradinata principale, lanciando a lady Mormont uno sguardo di pura invidia.  
_'Deve solo portarmi fuori. Può essere sposato con figli e amanti.’_  
Lei non aveva alcuna voglia di parlare, un tempo era stata educata a instaurare cortesi conversazioni, ma quella parte di lei aveva abbandonato il suo corpo col sangue infetto e le lacrime.  
«Da quanti giorni non cammini, milady?» domandò ser Rowan, la voce mantenne un tono gentile, quasi che la delicatezza dei modi mitigasse la schiettezza, ai limiti dell'invadenza.  
Sylvia strinse il lembo della gonna fra le dita della mano, senti i muscoli contrarsi, le fu più facile sorridere: «Da ieri sera, ser Rowan.» si produsse in un cinguettio da vera lady, come riusciva a esserlo Sansa Stark.  
«In tal caso.» obiettò con calma il cavaliere: «Sei stata costretta da pesanti catene, solo così potrei spiegare la tua andatura incerta.» non era un'osservazione galante, forse non era l'occasione adatta per farsene uscire dalla bocca o per riceverne, pensò Sylvia. Rowan volse la testa perché potesse fissarlo o forse avrebbe dovuto essere il contrario ma si trovò a notare la mascella contratta, le labbra sottili, i tratti spigolosi eppure regolari e dovette respirare a fondo per ritrovare le proprie riflessioni, allo stesso modo, anche lui parve meravigliato dal contatto visivo prolungato.  
«In questo specifico caso.» disse lady Mormont, come se parlasse dell'aria umida: «Non ricercare spiegazioni, mio signore, può essere la soluzione.» sorrise con tristezza, lasciandosi distrarre dal dolore ai piedi per alcuni istanti.  
I gradini erano tanti, troppi, Sylvia strinse il corrimano di legno, la fitta alla spalla sembrò un lampo nel cielo di accecante virulenza, dischiuse la bocca in un lamento, si arrestò di colpo.  
Aguilar non ebbe bisogno di spiegazioni, intravide la stanchezza, l'umiliazione, intuì avesse irritato la parte ferita, scese un gradino per poterla fronteggiare, piegò il braccio destro per puntellarsi con il gomito sul corrimano.  
«Credo ci serva una breve sosta.» propose mostrandosi accomodante, attento a non urtare la sua sensibilità, che vi riuscisse o meno non era colpa sua, non del tutto.  
_'Sono io a mostrarmi debole, non tu.’_ socchiuse le palpebre, annuì piano, apprezzò la premura.  
«Grazie.» fu un sussurro.  
Aguilar rispose con un lieve cenno del capo, non era un ragazzo ma un uomo o almeno, ne possedeva la maturità.  
Poteva aver combattuto contro l'esercito del Giovane Lupo, poteva aver ucciso qualcuno del Nord, Sylvia non lo sapeva ed era arrivata a non esserne realmente interessata.  
_'Le guerre finiscono, chi ne esce vivo dovrebbe trascinarsi nella vendetta?’_ si chiese, non trovò una soluzione in accordo a tutto ciò che una Mormont doveva essere.  
«Il tuo orso ha un aspetto agguerrito.» commentò il cavaliere, il tono discorsivo, leggero su di un gioiello ereditato dalla nonna paterna, lo vide fissare gli occhi verdi incastonati nell'argento.  
«Deve averlo.» ribatté prontamente, compiaciuta. «Gli orsi sono animali resistenti, difendono il loro territorio, ma anche i lupi temono l'ira dell'orso.»  
Lui piegò gli angoli della bocca, un sorriso sornione che dava agli occhi una luce benevola: «Non tutti gli alberi, crollano alla sua furia, non quelli con radici robuste.» mosse l'indice sul medaglione, non v'era nulla di sinistro nelle sue parole, perciò fece un rispettoso cenno di assenso.  
«Non sottovalutiamo l'importanza degli alberi.» rimarcò Sylvia, le dita si rilassarono, come la sua figura, senza che vi fosse volontà. «Onoro gli Antichi Dei, il lLord mio nonno ha chiesto espressamente fossi introdotta al Credo, l'Albero -Diga di Ultimo Focolare aveva uno strano viso, somigliava a qualcuno che non ho ancora incontrato.» si accorse di essersi lasciata sfuggire troppo, perché riportata a una parvenza di normalità, almeno verbale. «Scusa, milord, non dar peso al mio blaterare.» accennò un inchino, per scostarsi e proseguire la discesa.  
Rowan tenne gli occhi su di lei, uno sguardo terribilmente intenso, per il quale si sarebbe dovuta sentire a disagio, invece lo accettò e quasi le parve piacevole.  
«Non ti ho sentita blaterare, lady Mormont.» disse lui, ritornando al suo fianco, il cipiglio era deciso: «Conosco poco gli Antichi Dei, ma può darsi che vi fosse un viso importante e dovessi imparare a sentirlo famigliare.» aggiunse, se si stava burlando di lei, la recitazione era impeccabile.  
Sylvia aggrottò la fronte, vagliando quell'ipotesi. «Può essere.» acconsentì, guardò i suoi occhi per un attimo: «Essi sapevano che sarei stata portata altrove, forse volevano mostrarmi il volto del mio destino.» si scoprì a sorridere con amarezza.  
_'Le foglie rosse è il sangue che spargiamo in vita?’_ tacque la riflessione, si concesse un breve sospiro, poi tornò nei propri ricordi.

Sylvia Mormont giunse nel cortile interno all'ora di pranzo. La donna Frey era comparsa per aiutarla ad infilare un morbido mantello marrone, caldo quanto un abbraccio e nuovo come quel che indossava, i movimenti le strapparono altre fitte alla spalla ma era impaziente e non se ne curò. Non vi fu alcun commiato, alcun gesto di cortesia o di rispetto, la Frey era svanita nelle ombre dal corridoio.  
_'Se mi avesse augurato buon viaggio’_ pensò la Mormont: _'Io cosa avrei risposto?’_  
Non aveva voglia di lambiccarsi sulla questione, abbassò il cappuccio, uscì senza curarsi di ser Rowan e alzò lo sguardo per incontrare una distesa di nuvole dai contorni lividi, attraverso cui filtrava il pallido sole, i suoi piedi calpestarono il terreno, dischiuse le labbra per sentire l'aria scivolare nel suo corpo, ebbe un lieve sussulto, come se il fisico riconoscesse finalmente la libertà e non potesse trattenere la gioia.  
Era scontato camminare fuori dalle mura di un castello, era scontato essere sferzata da un vento che odorava di pioggia e di fango e di fieno, era scontato avere la pelle ed i capelli accarezzati dai refoli inconstanti; ciò che era stato scontato era divenuto una fioca speranza, ora avverata.  
Sylvia si arrestò, la porta venne chiusa con un cigolio ed un tonfo.  
La terra era ancora bagnata, la presenza degli animali era forte, impregnava ogni sensazione, questo le piaceva, ma in quel preciso istante, tutto la riportava a momenti passati, alla serenità che temeva scomparsa per sempre ed era assaporata come una meraviglia straziante e bellissima, non si vergognò di sentire le lacrime scivolare sulla pelle sino a sfiorare il mento.  
Il ricordo del suo arrivo, di coloro che non avrebbero veduto lo squarcio di Autunno a lei concesso, non la turbò, fu una triste verità.  
Pianse circondata dalla vita, accorgendosi di quanto lei stessa fosse ancora viva e non l'aveva scordato ma non era più una lotta, un aggrapparsi rabbioso, adesso appariva naturale, quanto l'esistenza degli animali nel cortile, sorrise nel suo pianto, ringraziò gli Antichi Dei ed i Sette, ringraziò Dacey, ringraziò l'Orsa, ringrazio il re del Nord, ringrazio lady Umber e Piccolo Jon.  
Aguilar non s'intromise, non chiese, non parlò, restò al suo fianco e non dovette essere strano assistere al comprensibile sollievo di un ostaggio rilasciato, in mani sicure, quali gli Hightower si ritenevano.  
«Lady Mormont.» la chiamò il cavaliere, quasi incerto nel tono.  
«Sto bene, ser.» lo rassicurò, affatto ansiosa di proseguire.  
Aguilar Rowan accennò un assenso e fece qualche passo in avanti, trovò un ragazzetto, un garzone non ancora alto e già muscoloso: «Ragazzo, portaci il cavallo di Dorne, ha il mantello nero e le briglie bianche e la Purosangue di Alto Giardino, ha la sella adatta a una signora» ordinò con contenuta autorità, rimaneva un ospite, non il padrone di casa: «Avrai un pezzo d'argento.» forzò un sorriso.  
Sylvia piegò le labbra a sua volta: «Sono lady Mormont.» non specificò oltre, era l'unica rimasta in vita, difficilmente sarebbe stata confusa: «Lasciai un molosso, ai canili. Ha il pelo ispido grigio ed è cieco.» disse in tono neutrale: «Trovarlo e avrai tre pezzi d'argento.» promise, lei era di parola, a differenza del padre.  
Il garzone si allontanò, ansioso di soddisfare gli ospiti.  
«Cieco.» ripeté ser Rowan.  
La parola sembrò bruciare nella mente di Sylvia, una verità che non era disposta ad accettare, annuì con calcolata noncuranza.  
«Nacque a Ultimo Focolare.» raccontò, come a volersi allontanare di nuovo: «La madre ne partorì sei, non era il più robusto, ma i cani da caccia sono sempre utili al Nord. Era il più strano della cucciolata, quello distratto, quello un più sgraziato degli altri e buffo. Lo chiamai Deary, cominciai a coccolarlo e Deary a seguirmi. Lord Umber scelse di rinunciare a un suo cane da caccia, perché avessi un amico fedele e Deary, lo è.» alzò lo sguardo, si attesa compassione o ilarità, incontrò una comprensione taciuta, intima e dovette fissare altrove. «Ha più di otto anni, ma al Nord sappiamo essere grati ai cani che ci hanno servito. Non sono abbandonati a morire di fame.» disse per distrarsi.  
Il ricordo del cortile era sbiadito, si sentiva un’ estranea e non voleva fosse diversamente.  
Aguilar Rowan arricciò le labbra in una piega ironica, nell'ascoltare, fissò avanti a sé, sino a soffiare via una risata: «All'Altopiano, qualsiasi cane non riconosca il profumo della rosa da quello del gelsomino viene impiccato ad un albero.» sembrò recitare un qualche adagio popolare: «Questo raccontano al Nord di noi?» non smussò affatto l'aggressività della voce.  
Sylvia Mormont restò perplessa, poi stupita, lo fissò con distacco. «Non era mia intenzione alludere a niente di offensivo, mio signore.» risposte compita: «Se tali sono parse le mie parole, allora, perdona la leggerezza e l'ignoranza di chi le ha pronunciate.» abbassò il busto in un mezzo inchino.  
Aguilar scosse la testa, aveva bagliori dorati fra le ciocche castane. «Non serve l'armatura di una lady. Se questo dite di noi, non mi getterò da una scogliera e non lo farà nessuno all'Altopiano.» disse con fermezza, ritornò a studiarla con gli occhi brillanti: «La vita non è facile da noi. Non passeggiano nei giardini da mattina a sera, non beviamo il vostro vino ai banchetti quotidiani. Gli Dei non hanno regalato a noi l'ozio e il duro lavoro a voi, tutti quanti viviamo per quel che ricaviamo.» il sorriso fu tagliente, freddo.  
Sylvia non riprese la conversazione, il destriero di ser Rowan arrivò con uno scalpicciò di di zoccoli, aggraziato, snello eppure muscoloso, robusto e delicato aveva il mantello nero quanto la notte, lucido come il bagliore della luna, aveva finimenti bianchi con dettagli in oro, si scorgeva l'albero della Casata impresso sul morso, sulla sella, la coda dell'animale fendeva l'aria oziosa, il crine morbido quanto la chioma di una lady.  
«Lady Mormont.» esordì Aguilar, dimentico dello scambio di battute avuto, orgoglioso quanto un padre col primogenito in braccio: «È un onore presentarti Kirios, il mio cavallo. Ha due anni, figlio di Ylda, la Bella e curato da ser Willas Tyrell in persona, che me ne fece dono, quando partii con il seguito di lady Olenna Tyrell.» prese le briglie con la mano destra, piegò appena il capo.  
Sylvia fece un cenno, si accostò per carezzare gentilmente il bel muso di Kirios. Lei trovava ristoro della compagnia della animali, esente da pregiudizi, da richieste, da formalità che ormai non scindeva dalla sua stessa indole, a Ultimo Focolare aveva imparato a brandire i pugnali, a scagliare delle frecce con un arco lungo, però aveva chiesto ed ottenuto di seguire i maestri nei canili, nelle scuderie, aveva anche apprezzato gli insegnamenti di un anziano falconiere. Gli occhi del cavallo non erano penetranti, non la fissavano ricordando l'onta dei suoi natali, la miserevole condizione da cui era stata sottratta, non domandavano, non davano risposte, erano pacifici, erano vivi e ansiosi di sfogare le energie recuperate.  
«Sei la visione che scaccia le nubi, Kirios.» mormorò sottovoce, arretrò di un passo, senza rivolgersi al cavaliere.  
La sua era una giovane puledra, scattante, vivace, allegra come una fanciulla che corre in un giardino, bianca come la neve del Nord, era chiamata Brina, la informò Aguilar ed a Sylvia, il nome piacque. La brina che al mattino ricopriva i tetti, i balconi, i prati aveva la stessa fresca bellezza, scintillante quanto una gemma.  
«Brina è una delle più belle cavalle delle scuderie di Alto Giardino.» la presentò ser Rowan con enfasi calcolata: «Robusta, agile e docile. È stato ser Willas Tyrell a sceglierla, a prepararla, come augurio di un viaggio sereno, come pegno per l'avvenire.» concluse, neppure vi fosse un septon a giudicarne la recitazione.  
Sylvia restò immobile: Brina era un pegno per l'avvenire, si chiese che avvenire augurasse l'erede di Alto Giardino all'ostaggio dei Frey, perché avesse consegnato un animale d'indiscutibile valore a una nemica, che ancora non aveva giurato fedeltà al sovrano sul Trono di Spade, che non era stata da questi perdonata, autorizzata a vivere.  
Gli Hightower avevano pagato il riscatto, l'avevano presa in custodia, erano vassalli importanti della Casata Tyrell, ma non era sicura neanche di quale fosse la meta del viaggio, che ser Willas si augurava fosse 'lieto’.  
Distese il braccio, le briglie erano verde smeraldo con incise rose dorate, come sul suo vestito, sulle sue scarpe.  
«I Tyrell mi hanno reclamata?» chiese atona a ser Rowan, cercando la dolcezza nel muso di Brina.  
L'uomo si irrigidì per qualche istante: «No, milady. Ser Gunthor Hightower ha preteso che fossi liberata, lord Hightower ha ceduto alle pressioni, poi sono giunti corvi da Approdo del Re.» non era sicuro del contegno da sfoggiare, non cercò il suo viso e forse ebbe timore di aver fatto un errore, ma continuò: «Lord Tyrell e la Regina di… Lady Olenna Tyrell proponevano ser Willas, quale tuo pretendente, in seguito fu stabilito, promesso sposo.» riportò con la lucidità di un resoconto di guerra.  
Lady Mormont non rispose, la bocca si contrasse, non emise un suono, un’ obiezione, un'osservazione. Tacque, impenetrabile come l'Inverno.  
Era fidanzata, promessa a uno dei cospiratori del massacro alle Torri Gemelle; il figlio di un lord che agiva nella città in cui sedeva il bastardo dei Lannister, un abominio incestuoso incornato sovrano.  
_'Non per buon cuore.’_ ricordò, aveva dato poca attenzione alle parole udite, credeva di essere destinata a qualche cugino, avrebbe accettato la risoluzione, ma l'erede di Alto Giardino, lord dell'Altopiano, era troppo per il suo rango, per la sua dignità.  
Non era felice, non era affatto libera, l'attendeva una vita da reclusa come se avesse sposato un Frey, forse soltanto il panorama sarebbe più ameno.  
Willas era zoppo, aveva sentito dire, quasi che l'essere vicino ai Lannister non bastasse; ferito in un torneo da un principe di Dorne, le era stato riferito.  
Sylvia rammentò l'andatura ondeggiante di Tyrion Lannister, le gambe tozze, storte e cercò di figurarsi l'uomo che regalava una puledra alla sua fidanzata. Si sentì spinta al riso e al pianto, ma ancora non disse una parola.  
Il latrare dei cani era diventato più forte, Sylvia si scostò e suppose che ser Rowan volesse parlare al garzone, però il ragazzino aveva poco da comunicare: aveva legato una cinghia di cuoio ad un molosso macilento, che si ostinava a non obbedire.  
La ragazza sorpassò il cavaliere, si chinò totalmente incurante dell'abito, delle fiamme che salivano dai piedi alla scheda e riconobbe il suo fedele, orgoglioso Deary: i suoi giorni erano stati duri, lo abbracciò mentre Deary le donava colpetti con il suo tartufo nero, gli occhi avevano la luce che taluni uomini non avrebbero mai posseduto, lo baciò piano sul muso, aveva morsi cicatrizzati sparsi sulla schiena, il pelo grigio già ispido era ruvido, doveva avere addosso dei parassiti ma si sarebbe presa cura di lui, anzi pensò che un tuffo in acqua, avrebbe risolto parecchi problemi al cane, però era incerta sulla sua forza.  
«Sei con me, ora.» gli sussurrò Sylvia: «Saremo insieme, adesso. Ovunque dovremo andare, andremo insieme.» chiuse gli occhi, lasciando cadere sul pelo di Deary le lacrime e Aguilar la fissava, la seguiva, come se fosse stata un mistero da risolvere, una bestia da catalogare.  
Il garzone dei Frey si guadagnò il suo argento, incredulo che il vecchio cane non fosse stato ucciso, appartenendo a un ostaggio.  
Gli Dei, forse, sapevano quando mitigare la furia del vento perché anche il più robusto degli alberi, non fosse spezzato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho sistemato una galleria su Pintarest con i volti, i quotes ed altro materiale sulla fanfiction.  
> Ho anche una serie di set da Polyvore, ne metterò i links presto.


	5. V. PoV Sylvia Mormont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le porte delle Torre Gemelle si aprirono, Sylvia provò un terrore gelido, fu grata di non potersi voltare, perché il cuore aveva un ritmo incostante e ogni rumore appariva come un cupo presagio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questi primi capitoli, ho cercato di delineare il contesto della storia e la situazione in cui la principale protagonista si viene a trovare, però non sarà solo attraverso i suoi occhi, che il raccontò procederà. Sylvia Mormont è stata liberata da estranei, imparerà a conoscerli e noi con lei. Confido che sia una piacevole lettura, se vorrete lasciare commenti o recensioni, sarò molto lieta.

**PoV Sylvia Mormont**  


Il Seguito di Gunthor Hightower era composto da circa ottanta individui, suddivisi in tre distaccamenti, spiegò ser Rowan mentre sistemva il proprio cavallo ed il più vicino era sulla sponda orientale del Green Fork, il più lontano poteva raggiungere Oldstones in due giorni di marcia.  
«Perché siete stati divisi?» domandò Sylvia, incuriosita, allungò una fetta di carne secca a Deary che la mangiò avidamente, lasciandosi staccare un paio di zecche dal collo.  
«Dovevamo raggiungere le Torre Gemelle in breve tempo.» rispose il cavaliere, schiacciando i parassiti sotto la suola degli stivali, guardandola dall'alto con la massima tranquillità: «Come ti ho accennato, vi sono alcune donne, a cui non potevamo imporre i nostri ritmi e queste sono rimaste con lady Hightower. Abbiamo portato una fanciulla, perché non ti senta sola.» di nuovo distese le labbra in un sorriso più luminoso di quanto Sylvia si attendesse, lei ricambiò quasi involontariamente.  
«Potrà lavarsi nel fiume.» lui indicò il molosso: «Cieco non significa sciocco, se è sopravvissuto sino ad oggi, il tuo cane ha lezioni da impartire agli scudieri e pure a diversi cavalieri investiti da tutti i nostri sette Dei.» allungò la mano, dove Deary potesse fiutarla, non lo sfiorò ma lasciò che imparasse a conoscerne l'odore.  
Lady Mormont baciò il cane sulla testa, si alzò ignorando il dolore, si chiese se sarebbe stata accompagnata da fitte e formicolii per l'intero tragitto, ovunque fosse diretta. Il Guaritore era sicuro che il movimento sarebbe bastato, che la sua ferita sarebbe guarita, ma era stanca ancor prima di partire.  
L'unico modo per salire sulla puledra, era affidarsi a ser Rowan, non dovette neanche pensarlo, perché le fosse accanto.  
«Non dovremmo attendere il lord mio zio?» si accertò, distraendosi dalla prospettiva di cosa l'attendeva su una sella da donna.  
«Affatto.» fu la pronta replica: «Lord Frey avrà invitato a pranzo anche ser Kidwell, se ha imparato a pronunciarne il nome senza sputare, pure se volessero rifiutare, sarebbero costretti ad attendere, nonché ad assistere. Sarebbe uno sgarbo, che non possiamo consentirci.» la voce si fece tagliente: «Non corriamo pericoli, milady.» volle rassicurarla, sebbene non lei vi non credesse: «La fiducia è ben altra cosa e non ve n'è traccia al Guado.» terminò, senza curarsi minimamente di parlare in tono discreto.  
Sylvia sentì le mani di Aguilar sui fianchi, la presa era decisa e non brusca o rude, la sollevò, mentre si forzava a non tendere il braccio fasciato, finì con lo stringere fra le dita la lana scura della sua manica, una camicia adatta al clima, all'armatura che indossava, bruna come la notte. Trattenne un gemito fra i denti, ma si erse con la grazia di una lady.  
«Grazie.» fu un sussurro, sperò che Aguilar non l'avesse udito, mentre consegnava le briglia di Brina alla nuova proprietaria.  
Kirios fu montato in un pochi attimi con eleganza, i due cavalli erano fianco a fianco e il molosso cieco stava accanto agli zoccoli della cavalla.  
«Non allontanarti, non allontanarti mai.» bisbigliò Sylvia, si sporse un poco, la schiena venne raggiunta da una frustata di fuoco, che scavò sin nelle ossa, il collo ebbe uno scatto; avvertì gli arti farsi molli e non cedette, si raddrizzò.  
Le porte delle Torre Gemelle si aprirono, Sylvia provò un terrore gelido, fu grata di non potersi voltare, perché il cuore aveva un ritmo incostante e ogni rumore appariva come un cupo presagio.  
_‘Non essere stupida!’_ si ripeté _: 'Non mostrarti vigliacca agli occhi dei tuoi antenati. Sei una Mormont, dovresti combattere su un orso. Mostra ai traditori che il Nord non può essere piegato’_.  
Ricordò l'arrivo, sotto la pioggia battente che inzaccherava i vestiti di fango, il re era nervoso e così la lady sua madre, Dacey la distraeva parlando dell'Isola e Sylvia constatava di avere poche, sbiadite immagini della sua terra. La cugina auspicava che potesse visitarla, un giorno, anche con i suoi bambini e Sylvia si chiedeva che scherzo della Natura avrebbe dovuto sposare.  
Le parve di udire la voce dell'Orsa: «Non siamo donnette qualunque, voglio proprio vedere chi riuscirà a tenere una Mormont nel letto!» e la risata di Piccolo Jon scoppiò come un tuono, lasciandola ammutolita dall'imbarazzo.  
_'Chiedono giustizia. Io non ho mosso un solo dito perché l'ottenessero.’_ constatò sgomenta.  
C'era il silenzio, gli zoccoli erano rintocchi, il suo corpo ingabbiato nella rigida immobilità, la spalla ferita era umida; nessuno cercò di colpirli alle spalle, non questa volta. Sylvia andò avanti, come se non ci fosse altra scelta.  
Aguilar mantenne l'attenzione su di lei; Brina si mostrò docile e lui non cercò di fermarla, sino a quando, Sylvia non s'inclinò pericolosamente sul lato destro, silenzioso smontò da Kirios per arrestare la cavalla bianca.  
Sylvia aveva la testa in fiamme, i pensieri ardevano, i suoni si mischiavano tra passato e presente, tra realtà e incubo.  
«Sei uscita con dignità.» disse il cavaliere: «Il percorso è breve, ma è ancora un azzardo per te.» aggiunse con fermezza, senza biasimo o pietà: «Sarai più comoda su Kirios. Brina ci seguirà, come ha fatto all'andata.» consigliò alla ragazza.  
Sylvia farfugliò, non era sicura di cosa volesse dire, ma lui lo interpretò come un assenso. Sollevò con delicatezza la lady del Nord, smunta in volto, prossima a uno svenimento, cocciutamente attaccata alle briglie, che abbandonò per mero buon senso.  
Il cambio non fu indolore, Sylvia maledisse gli Dei e li supplicò, lasciò sfuggire un gemito disperato, chiamò Deary, che l'aveva seguita ed infine la marcia proseguì. Si dovette stringere al cavaliere con braccio sano, si accertò di non essere sfacciata nel contatto fisico, provò a guardare il panorama.  
«Il mio compito è portanti incolume al campo, lady Mormont.» si giustificò ser Rowan: «Avresti rischiato di cadere, a causa dei crampi.» continuò e Sylvia vide Brina accompagnarli pacificamente, quasi sapesse senza bisogno di ordini, quasi capisse senza necessitare di parole.  
«Sono stato lo scudiero del lord tuo zio.» disse Aguilar: «Ho imparato a rispettarlo, a farne un esempio di cavalleria, ma dovessi cadere, la mia anima non saprebbe in che Inferno fermarsi.» si concesse una risata, la voce profonda divenne briosa, un suono piacevole, quanto il velluto sulla pelle.  
«Se ti accogliessero i Cieli?» domandò Sylvia in un flebile mormorio, la testa ciondolò di nuovo, smise di combattervi e lasciò cadesse in avanti, sostenuta dalla schiena di Aguilar, il mantello rosso era morbido, chiuse gli occhi per ripararli dalla luce.  
Aguilar rispose dopo un attimo, come se quel gesto l'avesse colto di sorpresa e tenerla contro di sé, fosse una strana sensazione, che lui non aveva creduto di provare o questo dedusse Sylvia.  
«In tal caso, sarei molto deluso!» concluse ridendo ser Rowan.

  
La prima sosta, fu accanto al Green Fork, Aguilar Rowan fermò i cavalli, scese da Kirios e cercò quel che aveva caricato in precedenza: borracce di acqua, pane dolce, fette di carne salata. Sylvia scorse Deary gettarsi nell'acqua, nuotò seguendo la corrente per poi uscirne, scrollando l'acqua sull'erba di un verde pallido, gli sorrise.  
Il cavaliere chiese il permesso di aiutarla a smontare dalla sella, un formalità che non commentò, lasciandola perplessa.  
Non appena ebbe toccato il terreno, Sylvia Mormont, piegò le gambe in un movimento inaspettato, come se non avesse le ossa a sostenerla, finì a carponi sul manto erboso, in preda alla vergogna.  
_'Gli Dei mi privano della dignità, perché io non ho onorato gli avi. Non ho fatto giustizia fra i traditori.’_ pensò confusamente.  
Deary sentì quei rumori, le si accostò con il tartufo nero che sfiorava la guancia di Sylvia, affettuoso, solidale, non aveva occhi ma aveva doti di gran lunga superiori.  
«Sto bene.» mormorò la ragazza, rivolta al cane e quando ser Rowan lo comprese, parve sinceramente deluso, tanto che Sylvia gli domandò perdono per lo squallido spettacolo.  
«Ho assistito a squallidi spettacoli.» disse, dandole il suo aiuto per alzarsi e per raggiungere il punto disposto per rifocillarsi: «Il vostro contegno non può essere annoverato tra di essi.»  
Finì seduta su di una coperta, Deary alla sua sinistra, ser Rowan avanti a sé che mangiava con sano appetito.  
«Sei debole, mia signora.» tentò d'invogliarla a mandare giù altra carne: «Arriveremo al nostro accampamento per il tramonto, faremo altre soste ma non così lunghe.» spiegò, mandò in gola mezza borraccia, Sylvia sospettò non fosse acqua, quella bevuta da Aguilar.  
Lei prese del pan dolce, più gradito al suo palato, doveva usare una sola mano, non voleva essere servita, ma pure mantenere il decoro. «Ti ringrazio.» ribatté, intravide casualmente i cavalli, splendidi e placidi: «Ser Willas ha ottimi addestratori.» constatò distrattamente  
«Ser Willas è un ottimo addestratore.» la corresse Aguilar: «Non ha commissionato l'educazione di Brina, l'ha curata egli stesso. Molti dei cavalli dei Tyrell sono stati curati da lui. È un falconiere eccezionale, inoltre sa disciplinare cani di ogni razza, unendoli in una muta.» sciorinò il cavaliere, staccando un pezzo di carne con i denti, dovevano suonare come un complimento, un tratto personale dell'erede di Alto Giardino.  
_'Abile con i cavalli, i cani, i rapaci e cosa può desiderare di più, una donna?’_ pensò Sylvia, guardandosi bene dal dirlo.  
«Suppongo sia richiesta una notevole sensibilità, oltre al talento innato per capire le esigenze degli animali.» replicò, impiegando la bocca con il pan dolce.  
Aguilar annuì. «Serve avere una volontà inflessibile.» valutò, ispirando l'aria fresca: «Ser Willas è forte, se il principe di Dorne non gli avesse tolto la possibilità di essere investito, sarebbe diventato un cavaliere pari al fratello, ser Loras.» bevve ancora, distolse il viso da lei, guardando l'acqua. «Non si è lasciato abbattere, ha scelto altre strade per rendere lodevole il proprio operato.»  
Sylvia accennò con il capo, ma tacque, Deary si prese una porzione del pranzo e altre carezze, non vi era niente che andasse comunicato.  
«Possiamo restare sino all'arrivo del lord tuo zio.» propose Aguilar, dopo un lungo silenzio: «Potrai stare sul suo cavallo, dove ti sentirai a tuo agio.»  
Sylvia era chiusa nei suoi foschi ricordi, tormentata dai dubbi, da un senso d'impotenza bruciante come la ferita alla spalla: «No, affatto.» disse in assenza di qualsivoglia etichetta; accortasi, spalancò gli occhi, socchiudendo le labbra.  
«Non l'avevi mai incontrato, prima di oggi.» Aguilar cercò d'incoraggiarla.  
Sylvia non ne comprese la ragione, quel volto non aveva l'ombra della crudeltà però non vi trovava bonomia, era la fisionomia di un uomo avvezzo alle armi, alla violenza, se necessaria. Non possedeva la saggezza del Comandante dei Guardiani della Notte, non aveva sviluppato la vitalità trascinante di Piccolo Jon, non era oppresso dai fardelli come Robb Stark; era il figlio di una Casata alfiere dei Tyrell ed altro non aveva scoperto; abbozzò un assenso.  
«Posso capirti: è accaduto anche me, anni fa.» parlò con chiarezza Aguilar Rowan. «Hai notato che è facile all'ira, eppure apprezza la buona volontà, ha più pazienza di quanta ne abbia mostrata a lord Frey e possiede una vasta cultura.» prese a suo volta il pane, subito diede un morso: «Non era raro che parlasse della sua permanenza nelle Isole d'Estate, dove aveva visto i sacerdoti del Dio della Luce salutare l'alba, dove c'erano usanze per noi sciocche e si usavano linguaggi aspri, come i frutti dei loro alberi. Aveva studiato alla Cittadella, era entrato nella Biblioteca e allora, quando parlava, quando raccontava, mi sentivo a casa. Al sicuro, dentro quei luoghi sconosciuti.» si umettò le labbra: «Io so che avrà cura di te. L'hai visto con l'uomo che ti ha trattenuta indifesa e ferita: non voleva essere una compagnia piacevole.» affermò con un mezzo sorriso.  
Sylvia indicò appena il mento di Aguilar: «Tu neanche.» alluse alla barba.  
Rise, scrollò le spalle: «Non mi sono dato pena. Confidavo che mi perdonassi.» alzò gli occhi su di lei, che sostenne lo sguardo.  
Ci furono altri attimi attraversati dal silenzio.  
«Lo sei.» sussurrò lady Mormont, vagò con lo sguardo sulla coperta. «Vorrei proseguire, arrivare all'accampamento e riposarmi.» disse, ma forse ciò che le premeva era rimanere con lui, perché era un solo cavaliere sconosciuto, perché era in grado di essere amichevole, senza eccedere, senza esigere, lei voleva della compagnia, dopo tanta solitudine e svagarsi, almeno per qualche minuto.  
Aguilar Rowan non se lo fece ripetere, annuì con vigore e tornò a pranzare. Sylvia era sicura che volesse la stessa identica cosa, per ragioni su cui non volle soffermarsi, ma l'umore di entrambi si rasserenò alla prospettiva di restare insieme sino al calare del sole.

 


	6. PoV: Aguila Rowan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il sorriso che Sylvia gli rivolse aveva un'ombra di tenerezza; Aguilar riuscì a ricambiare, a sostenere lo sguardo, senza alcuna fatica e sapeva conversare, ma non si aspettava accadesse in quel momento, mentre scortava una prigioniera dei Frey ad Approdo del Re. Pensò che vi fosse una ragione per la simpatia che timidamente nasceva tra loro: si stava abituato a colei che sarebbe divenuta la signora di Alto Giardino,  
> 'Non è tempo, non è luogo per altro.’ ripeté a se stesso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo, il PoV cambia e lasciata lady Mormont, la narrazione è affidata a ser Rowan che può mostrarci da chi è composto il Seguito di ser Hightower. Mi rendo conto di avere molti personaggi, alcuni appartenenti a Casate minori però ho cercato di mantenere i fatti salienti delle varie timeline, a costo di intricare la situazione. Nello specifico: la Casata Chester che dominava Greenshield è stata attaccata e spodestata dai Greyjoy, quindi l'erede ufficiale non ha una terra su cui governare, al momento e può solo essere ospitato da altri nobili. Lo spunto sarà utile per uno sviluppo della trama, ma l'avvenimento è stato descritto.   
> Il cast di questa ciurma con delle brevi schede riassuntive, potete trovarlo qui: http://www.polyvore.com/game_thrones/collection?id=2192586  
> La gallery con mappe, stemmi ed immagini è qui: https://it.pinterest.com/dryad_queen/here-i-stand-fanfic-got/

**POV Aguilar Rowan**

  
Aguilar Rowan aveva combattuto accanto ai Tyrell, durante l'assalto navale di Stannis Baratheon, soltanto in seguito, si era unito al corteo dei lord di Alto Giardino. Era stato uno spettacolo sfarzoso per la città e aveva scacciato in fretta lo spettro dell'invasione  riportando la popolazione a un fragile equilibrio. Lady Olenna e ser Willas Tyrell non avevano ostentato ricchezza per mera volgarità, avevano sottolineato ai Lannister l'importanza di un appoggio prodigo di oro e di uomini. Aveva trovato le loro scelte ponderate con saggezza, con coraggio, non sprovviste di diplomazia.  
Il posto di Aguilar non era Approdo del Re: Goldengrove aveva bisogno di un erede, soprattutto da quando la vergogna, come una scure, si era abbattuta sui Rowan. Era accaduto tempo addietro, quando non c'era ancora la guerra ed un menestrello si era spregevolmente approfittato di sua sorella, benché Aguilar sospetasse che la ragazza fosse consenziente, imputava al giovane la responsabilità di aver gettato nel fango l'onore di una dama, al solo scopo di trarne profitto monetario.  
Lord Rowan avrebbe lavato l'offesa nel sangue, ma questi aveva chiesto di ‘prendere il nero’, sottraendosi alla giustizia, lasciando una fanciulla senza alcuna protezione.  
 _'Spero tu sia caduto dalla Barriera, miserabile vigliacco’_ , pensò,  riempiendo le borracce per l'ultimo tratto di strada, si raddrizzò, premette i tappi inalando l'aria umida.  
Lady Mormont era seduta a ridosso della riva, aveva sollevato il cappuccio, accarezzava il suo cane cieco, era pallida, appariva stremata e temette potesse sbilanciarsi, sino a cadere nel fiume.  
«Siamo vicini, milady.» esordì con pacatezza, il loro era stato un breve silenzio, necessario a smontare da cavallo e appartarsi per le impellenti necessità.  
Sylvia alzò il viso con espressione sorpresa, si affrettò ad annuire: «Sono stanca.» replicò con l'accento duro del Nord, che dava severità alla sua voce limpida, senza privarla di una gentilezza, che manifestava sia a parole che con i gesti; allungò le braccia, lasciando lambire le mani dall'acqua,  Aguilar non poté trattenere l'aria preoccupata.   
«Sto molto attenta, ser Rowan.» lei rassicurò prontamente, volgendo lo sguardo verso l'alto: «Non ho viaggiato a lungo, in vero, ma il tragitto da Ultimo Focolare alla Barriera era impervio. Ogni distrazione era una sfida alla sorte.» spiegò con una leggiadria invidiabile da parecchie lady conosciute ad Approdo del Re, come ad Alto Giardino.  
Lady Mormont non manifestava apertamente debolezza o paura, erano intuibili dal suo sguardo o  dai movimenti guardinghi, ma evitava di porli come ostacoli sul cammino: era realmente esausta, il cavaliere si chiedeva quanto avrebbe retto. Lei, cocciutamente, avanzava con le energie rimaste, centellinandole, mostrando una prudenza mai eccessiva, poteva essere la provenienza ad averne delineato l'indole, però Aguilar sentiva che c'era ben altro nella nipote di ser Gunthor.   
_'Qualcosa di ammirevole.’_  
Sylvia ritrasse il braccio ferito con cura, il dolore la investì nuovamente e la brezza, sollevatasi nel pomeriggio, le asciugò la pelle, guardò Deary: «Non scamperai al bagno. Ho un cane, non un ostello di parassiti.» cinguettò amorevole, il molosso scodinzolò. Era vecchio, cieco, un mucchio di ossa coperte da ispido pelo grigio, i denti parzialmente consumati eppure era sopravvissuto, sorretto più dal desiderio di rivedere la padrona, che da cibo o acqua e Sylvia non l'aveva scordato, il primo pensiero nel cortile era stato per lui, né aveva smesso di sorvegliarlo, sfamarlo, dissetarlo, assisterlo, guidarlo con la voce. In questo tratto, la Mormont somigliava terribilmente a Willas Tyrell, anch'egli capace di rispettare ed onorare la fedeltà animale.   
«Conti salti nella tinozza di sua volontà?» domandò giocoso ser Rowan, porgendole la mano.  
La fanciulla rise piano, un suono breve, vivace: «No, ci sarà un piccolo inganno e poi un premio. Non voglio che sia spolpato, non più di quanto non lo sia e avere un mantello più morbido, non gli farà male, milord.» strinse le dita attorno al suo palmo, si alzò con un respiro profondo: «Hai cani?» chiese, infilandosi i guanti.  
Aguilar andò ad assicurare le borracce, a controllare i finimenti dei cavalli: «Abbiamo le mute per caccia. Io sono cresciuto con almeno quattro cani attorno, giorno e notte. Adesso, ho portato con me, Dawn. È figlia di una di quei quattro. Ha il mantello bianco con chiazze rosse come il mogano, nere e marroni. Dawn è vivace, corre ovunque, a qualsiasi ora, sembra sempre felice ed è più mattiniera di me, per questo l'ho chiamata come l'alba.» replicò, mantenendo un tono asciutto o così sperò.  
Il sorriso che Sylvia gli rivolse aveva un'ombra di tenerezza; Aguilar riuscì a ricambiare, a sostenere lo sguardo, senza alcuna fatica e sapeva conversare, ma non si  aspettava accadesse in quel momento, mentre scortava una prigioniera dei Frey ad Approdo del Re. Pensò che vi fosse una ragione per la simpatia che timidamente nasceva tra loro: si stava abituato a colei che sarebbe divenuta la signora di Alto Giardino,  
 _'Non è tempo, non è luogo per altro.’_ ripeté a se stesso, complimentandosi per aver notato i lati positivi dell'Orsa del Nord, di non essere partito controvoglia, carico di pregiudizi. _'Ho così incontrato una lady con cui è gradevole passare il tempo’._  
Sylvia strinse la stoffa della manica, mentre Aguilar l'issava in sella; udì un nuovo sospiro. Le chiese se volesse dell'acqua, ma rifiutò, aveva bisogno di liberarsi dei vestiti, di riposare e tutto ciò che si poteva fare era proseguire.  
Aguilar controllò Brina, poi raggiunse Sylvia, che cinse il braccio sano attorno al suo torace, fu lui a dover prendere un respiro profondo, stavolta.  
 _'Temi soltanto possa scivolare.’_ s'impose abbassando appena gli occhi. Non vide la sua mano, solo la stoffa ricamata con lo stelo di una rosa e non la radice di un albero.  
«Amo cavalcare.» fu lady Mormont a parlare, la voce era divenuta bassa, quietamente malinconica: «Ho imparato prima ancora che a leggere.» disse, lui non poté voltarsi, ma seppe che il suo viso si era illuminato in un sorriso denso di ricordi, di quel suo mondo ormai svanito.  
«Non sei la sola, milady.» ribatté con leggerezza colloquiale: «Io ho fatto ben più fatica a imparare a leggere, piuttosto vostro zio, passava molto tempo seduto a un tavolo ascoltando i miei balbettii.» trovò giusto narrarle aspetti della sua famiglia, visto che i Mormont rimasti non avevano avanzato alcuna pretesa o giacevano nelle braccia della Madre. «Fu paziente, capì che era uno scoglio che io dovevo superare. Mi ha insegnato perché dovessi saper leggere: per imparare, per scoprire, diceva che essendo curioso avrei capito ed io capii. Scrivere era fondamentale per comunicare agli altri, a se stessi, a chi non conosceremo. È stato anche un maestro, sotto alcuni punti di vista. Credo sia anche per l'assenza di un erede maschio.» azzardò con cautela.  
Sylvia si mosse appena: «Prego?» domandò meravigliata e lo stesso cavaliere lo fu, dava per scontato conoscesse almeno la genealogia degli Hightower.   
«Ser Gunthor e lady Jeyne Hightower hanno una sola figlia, lady Alicent Hightower. È una fanciulla dai capelli fulvi, graziosa e di animo gentile. Ero scudiero di tuo zio, quando nacque.» si distrasse a fissare Brina, che sfilava affianco a loro.  
«Ha circa la mia età, quindi?»   
Aguilar Rowan conosceva la storia dei Mormont, la fuga dei genitori aveva tolto a Sylvia Mormont qualsiasi diritto di successione al titolo di lady dell'Isola dell'Orso, non era stata ripudiata ma gli Hightower ne avevano ignorato l'esistenza; annuì: «Sì, qualche anno in meno.» puntualizzò, senza esserne sicuro: «Ha un promesso sposo ad Alto Giardino.» non andò oltre, erano questioni che non spettava a lui chiarificare.  
Lady Mormont parve rilassarsi, ebbe paura potesse assopirsi e i colori caldi del tramonto mettevano alla prova persino lui. Era stato un tragitto difficile, costellato di molte soste, sebbene non incolpasse una fanciulla ferita, Aguilar non poteva negare di essere abituato a ben altri ritmi, tacque concentrandosi sul tragitto.  
  
Furono i latrati di Deary a spezzare il silenzio, Aguilar dedusse fosse durato circa un'ora e nel mentre, Sylvia si era addormentata, la presa del braccio aveva perduto vigore ma aveva posato la fronte sulla schiena del cavaliere, così aveva fatto rallentare Kirios per non farle subire improvvise scosse.  
Il tempo pareva dilatarsi, anche se intravedeva il fumo dell'accampamento, Aguilar si domandava se l'avessero raggiunto; poi il cane aveva abbaiato e lady Mormort era sobbalzata con movimenti rapidi, nervosi, che le avevano strappato un lamento soffocato.   
C'era una sagoma in movimento, aveva la luce alle spalle, veniva loro contro senza alcun vessillo.  
«Quanti? Dove?» chiese la ragazza al cane.  
Ser Rowan pensò fosse il caso di rispondere, non per surclassare Deary ma per calmare l'ansia che percepiva nella voce di Sylvia: «Avanti a noi.» spiegò, alzando la voce mano a mano che riconosceva i tratti del cavallo e del cavaliere: «Un fannullone della peggior specie, una canaglia che bara pure contro se stesso, mia signora!» esclamò.  
Scoppiarono a ridere in due: ser Aguilar Rowan e ser Archibald Chester, erede di lord Moribald di Greenshield, ormai abbastanza vicino da far risuonare lo scalpiccio degli zoccoli di Byorn e da far ringhiare minaccioso Deary.   
«È un amico.» disse Sylvia al suo cane, che fissava l'oscurità nei suoi occhi, questi con ritardo, obbedì. Lei non pose domande, forse era ancora frastornata.   
Aguilar conosceva Archibald dall'infanzia, avevano trascorso parecchio tempo insieme, avevano visitato il primo bordello con Darin Redwyne, ma Archibald era rimasto il più affezionato a quel genere di svago, insieme al gioco più o meno pulito; era onesto con un cuore generoso e leale ma non a tutti era concesso scoprirlo. Galoppava verso di loro con l'allegria di chi fa una scampagnata nei territori di famiglia.  
«Si riveste di virtù, il manigoldo dei Rowan.» la voce roca di Archibald era sempre velata di ironia, come fosse un'espressione della sua natura, il timbro era profondo, sempre galante con le dame, talvolta languido, mai lascivo in pubblico e la maggior parte delle ragazze fossero nobili o sguattere, lo trovavano affascinante.   
Lady Mormont non si sporse neppure per cercare di vederlo, lasciò che fosse Aguilar a fermarsi, a smontare dalla sella per offrirle aiuto. Deary annusò l'aria, Archibald osservò il cane ed inarcò un sopracciglio, ma non era stupido, tenne per sé qualsiasi considerazione.  
Sylvia non riusciva a stare in piedi appena scesa da cavallo, doveva sedersi ma non c'era che l'erba, Aguilar facendola scivolare da Kirios, guidò le sue mani ai finimenti dell'animale, così che potesse appoggiarvisi.   
Lei lo guardò, sorpresa, muta, la bocca dischiusa non formulò una sillaba, gli occhi divennero luminosi come l'ultimo raggio di sole e trasmisero lo stesso amabile calore.  
Aguilar Rowan sentì il cuore saltare un battito, ma la realtà vorticava attorno a lui e fu un bene, perché non poté indugiare.  
«Lady Mormont.» il tono assunse un'austerità, che sua madre attribuiva al lord suo nonno: «È un onore presentarti, ser Archibald Chester, figlio lord Morcibald di Greenshield, cavaliere scelto per il Seguito dal lord tuo zio.» formale, volse un'occhiata eloquente all'altro.  
Archibald Chester era stato squisitamente educato da due septon, aveva prestato servizio come scudiero e Protetto di ser Ewyd Fossoway, conosceva l'etichetta e come farne sfoggio. Era un uomo,  ormai, alto poco meno di Aguilar e dal fisico più asciutto, aveva corti capelli neri come l'ombra di barba che percorreva la mascella volitiva ed andava a circondare le labbra sottili, aveva zigomi pronunciati e la pelle leggermente ambrata, gli occhi dalle lunghe ciglia erano di un verde intenso, lo sguardo vivace conservava l'aria scanzonata del ragazzo, che sgattaiolava dalla propria stanza per amoreggiare con qualche serva.  
Quando il Seguito era partito, i Chester erano ospitati dai Fossoway: i pirati con lo stemma Greyjoy avevano attaccato Greenshield, difesa strenuamente e perduta in un bagno di sangue; lady Chester era stata sgozzata con le altre donne, rifugiatesi nei sotterranei del castello ed era stato Archibald a trascinare il padre, ferito all'addome, su un'imbarcazione rubata ai nemici per cercare riparo, insieme ai pochi sopravvissuti.   
_'Codardi senza onore.’_ pensò Aguilar: _'Meritano di essere inghiottiti dalla terra, di sprofondare negli abissi con la loro maledetta isola.’_  
«Posare gli occhi su lady Sylvia Mormont dell'Isola dell'Orso, oltre che insperato onorato, è sconfinato piacere per colui che ha vista, udito e ragione. Così come per me.» Archibald non sapeva rinunciare alla sua educata galanteria, persino lo sguardo studiava la fanciulla, come vedesse una gemma rara. Era così che si soffermava sulla maggior parte delle donne, forse persino la Regina di Spine: «Lieto di poter essere al vostro servizio.» disse, quasi non avesse atteso altro nella vita.  
Aguilar dovette voltarsi per non ridacchiare e se lady Mormont fu imbarazzata, non lo diede a vedere, indugiò soltanto nell'allungare il braccio,  anche se avesse usato quello sano, sarebbe stata costretta a far pesare il proprio corpo sull'arto ferito, si risolse a muoverlo il minimo necessario e con cautela: «Accetta la mia gratitudine: le tue parole più gentili di quanto io meriti, milord.» replicò seria, impeccabile: «Ti debbo domandare perdono: sarò una compagnia noiosa, perché affaticata dal viaggio.» spiegò.  
Archibald abbozzò un inchino: «Non hai da chiedere perdono, mia signora.» disse, strinse la mano della fanciulla: «Mi rammarico che non stia bene, sono mortificato di aver posticipato il vostro arrivo, ma la tua compagnia è preziosa, irradiata di bellezza e di grazia.»  
Aguilar notò che Sylvia aveva abbassato gli occhi: non si scampava alle cortesie di Archibald, molte  cedevano la virtù per sentirgli sussurrare qualcosa di più intimo e dolce; sospirò divertito e impaziente.  
«Non so quale tortuoso labirinto tu abbia scelto» Archibald si rivolse a lui: «Ser Gunthor si aspettava di trovare la nipote, invece è ancora intento a chiedersi dove sia lady Mormont ed il fidato ser Rowan e soprattutto, perché non vi abbia incontrato sulla via.» lo informò.  
Sylvia pareva concentrata sul dolore del braccio, perché non alzò la testa. Fu un bene, perché Aguilar si sarebbe sentito in dovere di giustificare la scelta del percorso più tranquillo e lungo per la sicurezza della Mormont.   
«Ho scelto una via seconda.» tagliò corto, avrebbe reso conto a ser Gunthor e al momento opportuno, il malumore fu passeggero quanto una nube sospinta dal vento. «Andiamo, non abbiamo i mezzi per pernottare, come hai sentito, lady Mormont ha bisogno di ristorarsi.» la voce era più distaccata di quanto volesse: «Ser Gunthor ti ha inviato in avanscoperta?» domandò Aguilar.  
Archibald scrollò la testa: «No, ser Kidwell. Non era un avanscoperta reale e in caso avrai chiamato i rinforzi.»  non alluse a nessuna aggressione, non una parola gli sfuggì su evebtuali pericoli, né menzionò i Frey, ma tutti sapevano che la Casata aveva già voltato alle spalle agli avversari e niente le vietava di farlo di nuovo.  
Aguilar annuì silenzio; Sylvia ascoltò, non intervenne, si fece issare sulla sella, mentre ser Rowan tenne le briglie, camminando fianco dell'amico, anche lui sceso da cavallo.  
Il tratto si rivelò piacevole: Archibald domandò notizie su Deary, su come Sylvia l'avesse preso con sé; spiegò di come fosse riuscito ad accudire un segugio a tre zampe, tenne desta l'attenzione della giovane con aneddoti leggeri, piccole curiosità, ricordi innocui e non scordò Aguilar, a cui fece domande più specifiche sulla salute dei congiunti, sui Tyrell ad Approdo del Re ma, al solito, Archibald mostro poco di se stesso, rivelò il superfluo, rendendosi irraggiungibile, come pareva fare Sylvia, d'altra parte.  
Il sole era calato, l'aria divenuta fredda, l'accampamento si stava preparando ad affrontare la notte: Aguilar si sentì sollevato per aver portato a compimento il proprio dovere.  
Il piccolo gruppo avanzò fra le dieci tende, tra i fuochi accesi, i soldati seduti a riscaldarsi, i cavalli ancora liberi ed i vessilli ben piantati nel terreno: Hightower e Tyrell, Kidwell, Rowan, Chester e l'ultimo, era uno stemma del nord con un minaccioso Orso nero con gli artigli sguainati in campo verde.  
 _'Qui, noi restiamo.’_ Aguilar ricordò il motto della Casata Mormont e pareva una promessa e una minaccia.   
Non sapeva quando avrebbe potuto parlare di nuovo con Sylvia e non poté evitare l'inopportuna considerazione, così Aguilar l'accettò senza riflessioni, lasciando entrambi liberi: lei consegnata allo zio e lui diretto a cena con Archibald.


	7. II: PoV Aguilar Rowan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aguilar pensò alle chiacchiere dei mercanti, sull'ultima Targaryen, sui draghi fatti nascere dalla pietra e dal fuoco, sulle sue conquiste militari ed Aguilar si domandò cosa avrebbe fatto con una simile potenza, se non ridurre i Sette Regni ad un cumulo di macerie.  
> 'Fuoco e Sangue' ricordò Aguilar: 'Un drago a tre teste che promette fuoco e sangue. Per gli Dei vecchi e nuovi, sarà quello che avrà.'

_**PoV Aguilar Rowan** _

La tenda a cui era stato assegnato ser Aguilar era di modeste dimensioni, ma questo non gli procurava alcun fastidio, sebbene il viaggio fosse stato ammanto dell'aura di tragitto piacevole, dettaglio che aveva imposto il trasporto di orpelli inutili: una vasca in rame, uno scrittoio in legno ed un letto con un soffice materasso, come se potesse illudersi di essere ancora a casa. Sapeva di essere lontano da Goldengrove, e sapeva che lo sarebbe stato ancora per parecchio tempo.  
Aguilar sospirò, scrollò la testa, era stanco e non si spiacque di essere stato esonerato dal banchetto di ser Gunthor, che sarebbe durato sino a notte.  
Lo scudiero, che gli era stato raccomandato dallo zio, Vyrenus Kidwell, era alto, pallido, dinoccolato con una zazzera bionda in perenne disordine e gli occhi blu della lady sua madre, che Aguilar aveva incontrato poco prima che spirasse di parto. Era stato suo dovere, avvisare il giovane Serle Kidwell della lacerante perdita; aveva cercato di essere comprensivo, aveva usato termini delicati per illustrare la morte della donna e del bimbo che portava in grembo. Aguilar si era aspettato di vedere Serle in lacrime, di placarlo mentre prendeva a pugni la parete o cercava di trovare fiato per urlare, ma il ragazzino si era stretto nelle spalle in un pianto silenzioso, inconsolabile, non aveva voluto bere il vino, aveva chiesto di ritirarsi nella sua stanza. Era stato straziante, Aguilar aveva cercato di distrarlo, nei giorni a venire, con lezioni e battute di caccia.  
Serle aveva smesso di essere sorridente, qualcosa in lui era svanito ed era l'infanzia; riusciva a tenere la pena nascosta. Aguilar lo guardò avvicinarsi, salutarlo e porgerli delle cortesi domande.  
«Sì, tutto è andato secondo i piani.» gli disse, sentì di aver mentito, senza comprenderne il motivo, cambiò argomento in fretta: «Toglierò l'armatura. Portami una bacinella di acqua per rinfrescarmi.» aggiunse, armeggiò con le cinghie interne mentre lo scudiero ordinava i guanti, che il cavaliere aveva gettato con indolenza: «Per cena, basterà del vino, un piatto di carne calda e del pane.» lo informò: «Mi coricherò presto.» la sua voce non era dura, attese che Serle annuisse per sorridergli.  
Serle Kidwell procedette a liberarlo della lorica, poi degli stivali, gli vennero affidati la spada ed il pugnale, egli sistemò le armi non distante dal cavaliere, riordinò il resto ed uscì. Non impiegò molto tempo a rimediare l'acqua, gli porse un telo di lino, con cui Aguilar si asciugò, dopo l'essersi tolto la polvere del tragitto, indossò dei pantaloni di lana ed una camicia leggera, sotto alla giacca ed arrivò anche la cena, Serle apparecchiò la tavola con il cibo ancora fumante.  
«Hai fatto un buon lavoro.» sentenziò Aguilar, allungò la mano per posarla sulla testa di Serle: «Ricongiunti con gli altri, avremo spazio e tempo per un paio di lezioni con l'arco.» decise, notò che l'umore dello scudiero pareva più sereno: «Ora, sei libero. Buonanotte, Serle.» lo congedò.  
«Grazie, ser.» Serle aveva la voce spezzata, ancora sgraziata e nessuna traccia di barba sul viso: «Sia una notte lieta per te.» fece un inchinò e si dileguò dietro alla tenda.  
Aguilar Rowan rilassò i muscoli, era stata una lunga giornata dall'esito positivo: il rilascio dell'ostaggio non aveva subito imprevisti, lady Mormont si era riunita alla Casata materna, sotto la cui tutela avrebbe viaggiato. Sarebbe giunta ad Approdo del Re, così che il Nord potesse piegarsi alla grandezza dei Lannister.  
_'Sylvia non merita questa umiliazione.'_ pensò, mentre portava il vino alle labbra: _'Ha visto i suoi famigliari massacrati. È stata trattenuta nelle segrete. Potrebbe giurare privatamente, ma dopo una guerra, i sopravvissuti devono espiare per i morti.'_  
Aguilar aveva studiato la storia di Westeros: il Continente era una torta, che da anni, era spartita secondo gli appetiti delle grandi famiglie. Il Nord era troppo impervio, racchiuso in uno scrigno gelido, minacciato da creature che si credevano leggende, sbiadite nella memoria eppure temute, governato da un'antica Casata.  
Era stato il Giovane Lupo a far piegare il Nord, a lasciarlo spezzare da altri, solamente per la sua necessaria vendetta, per il suo prezioso onore.  
Il cavaliere mangiò, udiva banchetti ben più allegri, ebbe l'impressione di sentire la voce di ser Gunthor invitare ad un brindisi, sperò che Sylvia non fosse costretta a procrastinare a lungo, il riposo.  
Archibald passò davanti alla tenda, rise e non era solo, Aguilar sentì dei passi più leggeri, scosse il capo, ma l'amico non parlò per evitare di essere notato da altri soldati o dai nobili e compromettere la sua compagnia notturna; non era un uomo sleale o crudele, forse una moglie sarebbe riuscito a quietarlo, anche perché non era certo un giovinetto.  
Aguilar finì la cena, lesse qualche pagina di un libro sulle imprese dei Signori dei Draghi, poi spente le candele, scivolò sotto il lenzuolo di lino, le coperte di lana e le pellicce, il freddo gli diede qualche crampo allo stomaco ma vi era abituato, si chiedeva come si potesse dormire a Grande Inverno o alla Barriera, visto il clima del Guado era considerato mite.  
Le torce emanavano raggi rossastri, che sfioravano il tavolo, la cassapanca, i suoi occhi ne erano attratti, ma le palpebre erano pesanti e lentamente smise di lottare per alzarle

I raggi di un sole pallido, illuminavano il corridoio inferiore del palazzo di Goldengrove; Aguilar seguiva i passi affrettati di sua sorella, Edeline, che stava andando nei sotterranei, avvolta in uno scialle bianco, che apparteneva alla loro madre.  
Edeline era una fanciulla graziosa, aveva lunghi capelli fulvi, che sfioravano i fianchi, gli occhi azzurri e se il suo onore non fosse stato macchiato, avrebbe concluso un vantaggioso contratto matrimoniale. Non pensava a quello, suo sorella, mentre avanzava scarmigliata e con la pelle più diafana del consueto.  
C'era silenzio nel castello, ma non all'esterno, anche se Aguilar non riusciva a distinguere i rumori, pareva uno sferragliare di armi, oppure il rombo di un tuono.  
L'inverno arrivava sempre, come ricordavano gli Stark, ma i Rowan non erano costretti a cercare riparo, perché il calo delle temperature era sopportabile, i temporali passeggeri, i danni contenuti.  
Nell'androne principale, però, c'erano tutte le donne, i vecchi ed i bambini del palazzo, alcuni piangevano, altri pregavano; le dame erano attorno a lady Rowan che sorrideva incoraggiante alla figlia.  
«Siedi con noi.» allungava la mano, la sua voce affettuosa, un mormorio delicato, faceva accostare i figli, anche se Aguilar pareva invisibile; Edeline tremava, il viso portava i segni delle lacrime, annuiva per apparire degna del proprio ruolo, ma il terrore la scuoteva sin nelle viscere. «Hai paura, molti ne hanno, senza che ve ne sia motivo, figliola.» proseguiva sua madre, il piglio sicuro ed autorevole di una donna allevata per governare una casa.  
L'angoscia vibrava attorno ad Aguilar, perché seppure non vi fossero finestre, qualcosa si avvicinava; Edeline stringeva il proprio cagnolino, un meticcio color grano, invocava la protezione della Madre, come tutti gli altri.  
Il candelabro sul soffitto oscillava, l'oscurità pareva calata con la forza violenta dell'aria, che aveva spalancato, forse persino frantumato, le finestre ai piani superiori.  
«Gli accordi sanciti sono chiari: non ci verrà fatto del male.» diceva lady Rowan, accarezzava il braccio della figlia, un'ombra di dubbio offuscava il suo sguardo.  
Aguilar sentiva suoni cavernosi, simili a grida e lo sferzare di una tempesta senza acqua, senza tuoni, senza fulmini.  
«Madre.» sussurrava Edeline: «I draghi non sottoscrivono accordi.»  
Non vi era il caos, a ridosso di Goldengrove e nessuno poteva trattenerlo.

Aguilar Rowan aprì gli occhi, era notte e non c'erano rumori, oltre al crepitare dei fuochi, i soldati di guardia erano taciturni. L'incubo allontanò il sonno, pensò alle chiacchiere dei mercanti, sull'ultima Targaryen, sui draghi fatti nascere dalla pietra e dal fuoco, sulle sue conquiste militari ed Aguilar si domandò cosa avrebbe fatto con una simile potenza, se non ridurre i Sette Regni ad un cumulo di macerie.  
_'Fuoco e Sangue'_ ricordò Aguilar: _'Un drago a tre teste che promette fuoco e sangue. Per gli Dei vecchi e nuovi, sarà quello che avrà.'_  
Il Nord avrebbe resistito, in mano ad un lord più capace di Roose Bolton, perché il ghiaccio può spegnere qualsiasi fuoco, anche quello di un drago, ma non sarebbe accaduto e non era successo in passato.  
La devastazione portata dai Targaryen era stata tale da richiedere una soluzione meno cruenta, gli Stark erano re, pur di non ridurre la popolazione allo stremo, avevano ceduto. Era stato un nobile gesto, forse anche giusto, ma il Nord aveva un'arma contro i draghi e non l'aveva usata, lo sapevano bene i Targaryen.  
Aguilar cercò a tentoni il boccale d'acqua, che Serle gli provvedeva ogni notte, inoltre, si rese conto di aver bisogno del pitale, sospirò.  
In quella quiete, che favoriva speculazioni lugubri, sentì distintamente Archibald ridere mentre una voce femminile voleva zittirlo, dovevano essere nella tenda di lui, Aguilar non se ne meravigliò.  
«Non fare baccano.» sussurrò lei.  
Rowan la riconobbe subito: era Ilya Flowers, la cameriera scelta per lady Mormont; non si sapeva molto della ragazza, si favoleggiava avesse il sangue della casata Grimm e di una cameriera di lady Tyrell; questo avrebbe giustificato l'interesse della Regina di Spine nei confronti della bimba, educata per divenire una septa. Ilya decise di cedere ad un cavaliere ma non con discrezione, bensì con lettere d'amore, regali, una breve fuga, fu impossibile mettere a tacere la storia, così il cavaliere venne portato all'altare ed Ilya scacciata in malo modo, salvo fare la sua ricomparsa, come domestica degli Hightower.  
L'uomo arguì che la ragazza fosse riuscita ad uscire, perché la padrona era addormentata; trasse sollievo da quel pensiero: lady Mormont non era perfettamente guarita, aveva bisogno di molto sonno. Cercò di spostare la mente su altro, però udì altri suoni, fin troppo plateali per apparire equivoci; il cavaliere trasse un lungo respiro e bevuta l'acqua, decise che i suoi oscuri incubi erano preferibili al rumoroso sollazzo altrui.

Lord Hightower era in attesa, sfiorava di tanto in tanto, il pesante bordo di pelliccia del mantello, come se lo indispettisse, alle sue spalle, lo scudiero stava sistemando il cavallo.  
«Dimmi, dunque.» salutò in tono serio, il cavaliere di Goldengrove: «Com'è il paesaggio offerto dal Guado?» chiese, il viso duro non si distese nel sorriso, ma era raro che lo facesse.  
«Singolare, milord.» rispose Aguilar, che si attendeva una reprimenda assai peggiore, per il ritardo della sera precedente: «Io non ho viaggiato molto, però il Guado è umido, ma non molesto, il freddo pungente però tollerabile, vi è del verde, molta acqua e poche zone abitate. Non ispirano fiducia quei sentieri senza mai un cavallo o un carretto, fanno pensare che possano esservi dei ladri.» spiegò con la massima onestà, perché Gunthor Hightower non faceva richieste di cui non ascoltasse la replica.  
L'uomo annuì, la mano sinistra era posata sull'elsa della spada: «Ladri, tagliagole, disertori.» acconsentì: «La tua è stata una scelta saggia, purtroppo, non avevi pensato che lady Mormont abbisognasse di parecchie soste, perciò stavi incappando nel buio.» era una sorta di elogio, a cui ser Rowan chinò la testa.  
Sylvia Mormont, accompagnata da Ilya Flowers e da Deary, uscì dalla proprio tenda, quasi nel medesimo istante; Aguilar notò la fasciatura alla spalla, il braccio piegato verso il busto, però la cameriera aveva sistemato i capelli castani in una complicata acconciatura, in cui brillavano piccoli pettini bianchi, inoltre, aveva un abito differente in stoffa blu; i motivi ornamentali dorati sulla gonna, per quanto potesse vedere, sembrano petali di rosa ed altri in argento erano simili a rami flessuosi, che risalivano sino al busto, con perle, quali spine.  
_'Potrebbero ricamare su ogni indumento: proprietà della Casata Tyrell.'_ pensò irritato Aguilar Rowan, non comprese, esattamente cosa lo infastidisse, l'intero guardaroba, della promessa sposa di ser Willas Tyrell, era stato commissionato dai signori di Alto Giardino, supervisionato Margaery Tyrell, affinché la futura cognata possedesse uno stile elegante, raffinato, ma adatto alla sua età, quindi, colorato e piacevole; non si era badato a spese ed in ciò, avevano contribuito gli Hightower.  
Era logico sfoggiasse gli emblemi dei suoi benefattori, della Casata a cui sarebbe appartenuta, Aguilar sentiva che c'era qualcosa di sbagliato, ma non sapeva dove.  
Sylvia aveva un passo celere, il viso era ancora segnato dalla prigionia, ma gli occhi avevano uno sguardo brillante, che andò a posare su Aguilar per una manciata di secondi, in cui respirò a malapena, lei distese le labbra carnose in un sorriso gentile ed era bella, forse, non l'aveva ammesso con se stesso, non aveva osato, pero la ragazza del Nord era bella, come il sole in inverno.  
«Lieta giornata, miei signori.» esordì in tono garbato, chinò la testa in direzione di lord Hightower; Aguilar notò che aveva già messo un caldo mantello, dello stesso colore del vestito, aveva anche infilato i guanti, calzato gli stivaletti alla caviglia, ma un dettaglio catalizzò la sua attenzione, gli ricordò la fanciulla fiera, che aveva ignorato Walder Frey, che era uscita a testa alta in sella al suo cavallo: era la spilla con la testa dell'orso dallo sguardo feroce; era stata applicata sopra al cuore, ben visibile a chiunque.  
Lui ne fu felice, insospettabilmente, perché quelle vesti, quegli agi non avevano celato la fermezza della ragazza, tutto sembrò avere un senso.  
Lord Kidwell si aggiunse per salutarla, mentre attorno a loro, i vessilli erano sollevati, le tende smontate; i carri erano pronti, ma non si poteva dire altrettanto del seguito.  
Sylvia non pareva farvi caso, sollevò il cappuccio posato sulle spalle, si sporse verso Ilya, che indossava un mantello verde acqua, sul quale quasi brillava la treccia di capelli rossi, cosa si dissero, Aguilar non lo intese, né gli parve il caso di origliare.  
«Lord Hightower, permettimi di ringraziarti.» disse lady Mormont, mentre cavalieri e scudieri sembravano intenti a ripetere i medesimi gesti, nonché a sbuffare: «Ho goduto di un ottimo riposo, la colazione è stata deliziosa.» lasciò il braccio sano a sorreggere l'orlo della gonna, senza fare un passo.  
«Esigo il meglio per i miei famigliari.» puntualizzò Gunthor Hightower, era chiaro che apprezzasse le parole, ma che avrebbe gradito maggior calore, purtroppo si conoscevano da meno di un giorno e lord Hightower non era paziente: «Il viaggio non è confortevole per una dama, quindi, le tue parole mi danno sollievo.» decise di aggiungere.  
Sylvia spostò il capo: «Ser Rowan.» gli parve fosse vicina, se avesse teso il braccio, sarebbe riuscito a sfiorarla, ma suo zio gli avrebbe reciso la mano, cercò distrazione nell'ovale perfetto di Ilya, nei suoi occhi verdi come il mare, nel suo fisico slanciato avvolto in abiti semplici, nella grazia che pareva farla danzare, anziché muoversi. Erano pochi gli uomini disposti a negare il fascino di Ilya Flowers ed Aguilar Rowan non era tra essi, eppure c'era qualcosa di più attraente in Sylvia Mormont, che lo spingeva a cercarla: «Ti ringrazio, perché sono stata un bagaglio di notevole peso, che hai trattato con impeccabile cura.» fece un cenno: «Non scorderò la tua gentilezza.» concluse.  
Aguilar pensò che Sylvia possedesse qualcosa che andava oltre la sua stessa anima, trascendeva la sua natura, che non riguardava il suo rango, era dell'altro, indescrivibile e reale; era ciò a renderla così bella, a donarle una bellezza che non conosceva il Tempo, una bellezza che si sprigionava attraverso di lei. Possedeva qualcosa di raro, di prezioso, che riusciva ad intravedere a sprazzi, restando abbagliato, senza cognizione dell'errore che compiva nei riguardi dei Tyrell.  
«Né io potrò scordare il tempo trascorso in tua compagnia.» si accorse di aver risposto, nel momento il suono si estese nell'aria: «Mia signora.» vide che la replica era parsa unicamente educata, consona al dialogo, trasse un sospiro sollevato.  
Lord Hightower spiegò come si sarebbe svolto il tragitto: la nipote avrebbe usufruito di una carrozza, i suoi bagagli erano stati caricati e si sarebbe unita ai cavalieri per il pasto serale; nulla le vietava di cavalcare su Brina o sul destriero dello zio, qualora si fosse sentita in forze e Sylvia annuì con diligenza, prima ringraziare di nuovo.  
Ser Archibald Chester si palesò nel preciso istante in cui Gunthor Hightower era pronto ad andare nella sua tenda per afferrarlo con le proprie mani e gettarlo in mezzo all'accampamento; non sarebbe stata la prima volta, sebbene non mai arrivato ad un simile trattamento con ser Chester, in pochi sfuggivano all'ira di Hightower.  
Il cavaliere aveva un aspetto rilassato, portava una cappa verde scuro, chiusa da una mano di rubino; aveva capelli e barba curati, diede indicazioni per i suoi averi, poi notato il piccolo assembramento in attesa, rivelò un sorriso che invitava all'indulgenza, come alla severità.  
_'Vediamo, come se la cava.'_ Aguilar incrociò le braccia al petto, ansioso di assistere al prodigio.  
Archibald si posizionò ove fosse ben visibile da tutti, lanciò una sola occhiata ad Ilya e si produsse in un inchino formale, degno di una presentazione reale; elencò i presenti ad uno ad uno, iniziando giustamente da lady Mormont, finendo con Serle Kidwell, arrivato per porgere la borraccia scordata da Aguilar, le sue scuse furono semplici, essenziali, impregnate della sua notoria galanteria, perché chiunque si sarebbe privato del sonno, pur di rimirare lo splendore di Sylvia Mormont, perché il poter servire Gunthor Hightower era un alto onore ed accompagnarsi a tali esempi di cavalleria poteva definirsi un dono dei Sette. Non usò soltanto le parole, informò Kidwell di piccoli dettagli circa il trasporto di alcune cassapanche, che potevano essere spostate in un carro più robusto; ribadì le proprie scuse in forma ufficiale. Ser Archibald Chester tra sguardi ammonitori ed indulgenti, fu perdonato.  
«Canaglia!» esclamò Aguilar, dandogli una pacca sulla pacca.  
Archibald rise piano: «Non sono neppure andato a giocare.» finse di giustificarsi.

Sylvia Mormont ed Ilya Flowers, così come Deary passarono la mattina nella carrozza, dietro le cortine rosse con il bordo bianco degli Hightower.  
Kidwell e Hightower guidavano il Seguito, che terminava con i soldati di scorta ai cavalieri ed alle vettovaglie, c'erano soltanto sei carri, ma il distaccamento era stato organizzato per muoversi agilmente sino al Guado.  
Ser Rowan e ser Chester erano in seconda linea, il primo era ancora incatenato al proprio incubo, ai draghi dell'ultima Targaryen in volo su Alto Giardino, un'immagine antica e spaventosa di cui non voleva fare parola, meno che mai intendeva indugiare sulle riflessioni circa lady Mormont; il secondo sbadigliava a cadenze regolari, a tratti, sonnecchiava palesemente.  
_'Devi trovare un passatempo.'_ Aguilar non era abituato a ragionare in simili termini, ma Sylvia sarebbe stata la signora di Alto Giardino, la moglie di Willas Tyrell, uno degli uomini migliori che conoscesse: _'Archibald ha un occhio allenato, Ilya è già sua e lo resterà per un po' e non credo di aver notato nessun'altra, fra le cameriere.'_ sentenziò torvo.  
Archibald si curvò in avanti, anche troppo e l'amico, allarmato, si sporse per agguantargli il braccio e questi si svegliò di soprassalto, ricambiando l'occhiata con aria confusa.  
«Ben ti sta.» commentò ser Rowan, quando lo vide stringere le briglie.  
«Potevo non avere più le gambe, considerato quanto vi ho fatti aspettare. L'età addolcisce l'animo.» ribatté con una sorta di sbuffo o sbadiglio, rise piano: «Da quando osservi con scrupolo la castità?» lo punzecchiò sarcastico: «Da una luna, circa. Perdonami, dunque, ho scandalizzato la rinata innocenza.»  
Aguilar storse la bocca: «Una luna di tempo?» finse indignazione: «Hai dimenticato come si contano i giorni.» ridacchiò a suo volta: «Non essere sciocco, piuttosto. Io ho il senso della misura.» consigliò in tono più serio.  
Archibald sbatté le palpebre, infastidito dalla luce del Sole: «Il senso della misura, ser Rowan?» domandò scherzoso: «Spero non sapere mai a cosa tu alluda.»  
«Lo sai bene.»  
L'uomo fece un profondo respiro: «Io non agisco da stupido.» parlò in un sussurro: «Evito qualsiasi scandalo, molti li ho sfiorati. Non vi sono caduto. Non darti pena.» concluse.  
_'Non ti preme della reputazione di Ilya?'_ Aguilar non lo chiese, conosceva la risposta, mai esplicitata eppure chiara, come il cielo del mattino, distolse il viso da ser Chester, senza più menzionare la faccenda.

La giornata ebbe un clima mite, tanto che pasteggiarono su teli posati sull'erba fresca, lasciando ai camerieri, l'arduo compito di non rovesciare i boccali di vino.  
Lady Mormont fu aiutata da lord Hightower a scendere dalla carrozza, mentre Serle Kidwell si precipitò ad aiutare Ilya Flowers.  
_'Madre, preservalo almeno da questa delusione.'_ pensò Aguilar Rowan, scrollando il capo.  
Era stato Gunthor Hightower a spiegare, con una buona dose di tatto, quanto fosse semplice essere ammaliati da una fanciulla, nutrire tenere emozioni nei suoi confronti, ma la ragione ed un temperamento fortificato dall'educazione, erano in grado di discernere fra ciò che è consono da quel che non lo è affatto. Aguilar Rowan capì che avrebbe dovuto affrontare una simile, incidentata lezione.  
Le visite nelle Case di Piacere erano uno svago, aveva aggiunto il lord, da non scambiarsi per una malsana abitudine o peggio, nel posto in cui incontrare donne a cui regalare tenerezze e sostanze, esse erano già ricompensate, il loro unico scopo era il divertimento, non certo il calore che una moglie può offrire.  
' _Questa parte, può aspettare.'_ si convinse egli: ' _Gli vieterò di seguire Archibald, anche sotto invito.'_  
«Ser Willas Tyrell ama la cultura, non è stato in condizione di viaggiare, ma ha ricevuto diversi Maestri della Cittadella.» la voce di Hightower distrasse Aguilar: «Ho avuto l'onore di insegnargli la lingua di Lys.» non sorrise, né lo fece Sylvia, il silenzio calò fra loro.  
_'Ha imparato la vulgata dell'isola in cui lady Mormont ha trovato fortuna. Sarà stato il destino.'_  
Sylvia riprese a sbocconcellare pane dolce, beveva ancora acqua e soltanto un calice di vino su insistenza di lord Kidwell, certo che l'aiutasse a sopportare la fatica.  
«Ho veduto alcune illustrazioni di Vecchia Città.» interloquì lady Mormont: «Ricordo che mi affascinava quel maestoso faro, candido come neve, che portava sino in cielo, una fiamma dorata, quasi fosse stato un braccio teso. Sono certa che esista qualcosa di altrettanto magnifico o anche di più, ma io ho avuto solo disegni.» era una domanda implicita allo zio, un modo per cercare di apprendere qualcosa in più su di lui, sulla famiglia e su di sé.  
Gunthor ne parve lieto, sorrise per più di un fugace istante, per poi rispondere: «Dovresti visitare il Tempio Stellato, so che sei stata introdotta al culto degli Dei del Nord, ma il Tempio ha mura di marmo nero, in cui puoi vedere il tuo viso e le finestre sono ad arco, quando la luce lo inonda, sembra che gli Dei posino le dita sulle teste dei pellegrini.» fu un racconto gradevole, che piacque alla fanciulla: «Esiste la Cittadella, puoi scorgerne le cupole già dalle sponde del fiume, Vino di Miele ed è una visione misteriosa, quasi oscura, molti ne hanno timore.» si portò il boccale alle labbra, bevve in fretta per continuare: «Arrivata ai cancelli, potrai ammirare due creature di pietra vegliare sulla sicurezza del Sapere dei Sette Regni: hanno il corpo di leone, fiero e muscoloso, agili ali d'aquila, pericolose code da serpente ma arrivando al capo, scorgerai il volto di un uomo a destra e di una donna a sinistra, impassibili e vigili.» accennò un sorriso, nel finire la frase.  
Sylvia era raggiante, annuì diverse volte, come cercasse di vedere quanto le era narrato, alla fine chinò il viso: «Una meraviglia.» commentò.  
«Lo è.» acconsentì lord Hightower: «Potrai visitarla, a tempo debito e col permesso del tuo sposo. C'è tanto da vedere a Vecchia Città.»  
Non menzionarono i parenti, perché Gunthor pareva il solo ad avere ricordo della sorella, della sua progenie, l'interesse mostrato era parso sincero, l'affetto era germogliato, sarebbe cresciuto, lord Hightower avrebbe impiegato ore, mentre lady Mormont sarebbe stata più cauta.  
Aguilar sentì un colpo al costato, volgendosi, trovò Archibald con il vino nella mano sinistra.  
«Non agire da sciocco.» gli ripeté sottovoce.  
Il cavaliere volle sorridere, ma non vi riuscì, restò fermo per qualche istante, poi riprese a mangiare, spostando l'attenzione e la conversazione sui cavalieri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prosegue il PoV di ser Rowan, uno sguardo diverso e più attento alla vita di Alto Giardino. Il viaggio è la parte iniziale del racconto, sebbene non l'unica. Ho pensato alla storia in tre differenti scenari, in cui i personaggi completassero il loro arco evolutivo.

**Author's Note:**

> R&R?


End file.
